


Falling From Grace

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an act of desperation, the events of one night will change Akihito's life drastically, especially after meeting a man he wish he hadn't. Features an OC with leukemia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

**Warnings: non-con, dub con, mention of abuse, violence, character death and Language**

"And this affects me how?" Asami asked the business man currently sitting before him in his office, looking for all the world like he wish he was a magician so he could disappear.

"A…Asami-sama, I had the money to pay you back, b…but I…" the man tried to explain.

"…chose not to adhere to our contract of faith," Asami finished coolly. There was an underlying danger that came across clear in his voice when he spoke and he took pleasure in the way the once arrogant man before him cowered.

The businessman, Shinya Aoyama-san was a thirty year old executive of a very lucrative fortune 500 company in Tokyo, Japan. He was also a very heavy gambler and had lost an insurmountable amount of the company's money in casinos.

Basically, he needed a fast loan to replace the money he'd lost, but hadn't counted on being demoted to a lesser position within a week. Now he owed half of the 1.5 million yen he borrowed, plus interest and Asami wasn't pleased with his delay.

"I swear, I'll get you the money by next week," the man offered nervously.

Asami made an exasperated sigh before standing and stretching his legs. Of course Shinya-san saw his need to stretch his muscles as an effort to intimidate; though he didn't mind in the least. Suoh stood perfectly still in a corner of the room like a messenger of death in a three piece Armani suit, which he imagined only added to the man's paranoia.

"You have two days…."

"B…but…" the man stammered.

"Two days or I collect in kind," Asami sneered, putting across that there would be nothing kindly about his 'kind'. The fact of the matter was he was getting most of his payments late as of recently. He had to put a stop to whatever word had gotten around that he was suddenly lenient with his money, he wasn't running a charity.

"Y…yes, Asami-sama," the man said after standing, making an awkward bow and then leaving like his skin was on fire.

Asami threw Suoh an exasperated look after the door closed. "I think I'm ready to leave."

Suoh nodded before going to get the car ready.

Asami grabbed his briefcase and his laptop before heading out his office door, noticing that Kirishima was in the reception area outside his office doing paperwork along with his regular secretary. That's what he liked about him, the man was a hard working multi-tasker. As his bodyguard he was also the only suitable replacement for when his secretary was sick or on leave, he was even more organized than her. He handed him a small file with some documents inside.

"Asami-sama, these are the staff contracts that need signing or renewing and the new application for a liquor license for the bar that needs a signature," Kirishima said.

"Thank you," Asami answered after taking the file. Kirishima then escorted him down to the parking lot via a private elevator where Suoh was waiting in the limo with the engine running. After getting in the back and Kirishima in the front with Suoh, they drove off into the night air and busy streets. He wasn't really eager to get home; as a matter of fact there was an area he wanted to visit. He was told this particular area was booming in the fairly new business transacted there on a nightly basis and if that was the case, he had to find himself a niche in the market. The red light district in Nagoya was picking up exponentially, especially with the males who it's reported to now cover 60% of the business. He made his destination known and Suoh turned at the next stoplight instead of going straight.

The ride took close to an hour, and upon nearing the area populated by sex shops, strip clubs and adult theaters, the car slowed down. He rolled the back window down partially and looked out at the merchandise. There were lots of young boys and girls milling about, a sharp contrast from when he visited a few years ago and there was only girls present. He knew that if he wanted he could just pick one up off the streets, any gender, but that wasn't his style.

He was only browsing when his eyes caught a young man, a very good looking young man on one of the street corners, standing with his hands in his pockets. He had messy blonde hair and was dressed in faded jeans and a v-neck shirt, which was out of place among the evening clothes and suits of the other boys. He seemed troubled, as if he shouldn't, or didn't want to be here. He knew a lot of these boys and girls were forced to work here as payment for debts or was sold into the trade, and then there were the few that was just plain whores, not needing to but selling themselves anyway.

There was just something about the kid, something leaving him curious and he indicated to Suoh to pull up to the young man and when he did, he rolled the window down completely. "Get in."

**************************VF******************************

Akihito wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans while standing in what he knew to be the sex district of Japan. There were all sorts of boys and girls, men and women dressed to impress, looking for all the world like different varieties of the Ken and Barbies of the world. He didn't want to do this, even if it was a last resort. He'd ran out of cash and needed some desperately, he was so desperate he was willing to sell himself. The idea made him sick to his stomach, even if it was for a good cause.

"Get in."

The command startled the young man, who was so lost in thought he hadn't realized a car had pulled up alongside him. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea and he wasn't sure he could go through with it. He hesitated, looking down the street before walking over to stand before the door, if it wasn't for Haruka he wouldn't be here.

The man in the car seemed dangerous, exotic and striking. He didn't look at him while sitting there, not once and he didn't want to go.

"I said get in."

The command came again and Akihito didn't like how this man sounded, so cold and hard. "No."

Those eyes, which he realized were a deep golden color turned to him with something akin to annoyance.

"No?" the man asked, his baritone voice touching him to his core.

"No, I don't like you," Akihito answered matter of factly. There was just something about the man that screamed danger. He actually wanted to be with somebody who seemed a little nicer.

Asami was amused. He'd never openly been defied before and for the first time in a long while he felt he was engaged in a worthwhile challenge. To say he just had to get this one was an understatement. He'll drag him by the hair if he had to.

"You need money, I can pay, isn't that why you're here?" the man asked and Akihito wavered. What if he never got another offer for the night, how would he help Haruka? Besides, this man was wealthy if his appearance was anything to go by.

Asami watched the young man sigh before opening the car door and getting in. He scooted over to provide room for the other as he sat down and when the door closed, the car lurched forward.

Akihito had never been in a limo before and he marveled at the exotic interior; it was like the penthouse suite of the most expensive hotel. He was full of anticipation as he sat beside the man, wondering what his plans for him were.

"What's your rate?" Asami asked.

Akihito cleared his throat audibly; he couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. "10,000yen per hour…for intercourse only."

"Blowjobs?" Asami inquired further.

"4,000yen per blowjob," Akihito answered, feeling his stomach churn when he thought about doing these things. The man nodded and he decided to ask a question of his own.

"I'd like to know your name…" he watched as the man turned his head to look at him intensely, "…in case I get killed I know the name of my murderer."

Asami chuckled, he actually found that pretty funny. He hadn't felt a genuine need to laugh in a really long time. "Asami Ryuichi, yours?"

"Takaba Akihito," came the response.

"Well, Takaba Akihito…" Asami started before running a thumb over the others soft, bottom lip. "…I believe I brought you here to put that mouth to better use."

Akihito swallowed, watching as the man unzipped his pants and expose his soft member. He had to steel himself for what he had to do.

 _This is for Haruka, this is for Haruka, this is for Haruka….._ He took the soft member into his mouth, feeling the flesh harden the more he sucked on it. It amazed him how huge it actually was and he wasn't able to take it all at once. He focused on the head and suckled as hard as he could, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Asami's eyes narrowed while he watched that mop of blonde hair bob up and down, the kid had no clue what he was doing. While the other tried to do his thing, he slipped a bit of ecstasy into a tumbler before pouring some beer on it. The carbonate action of the beer hid the drugs own, making it unnoticeable.

Asami nudged Akihito off him, "Here, drink this."

Akihito looked at the drink suspiciously, "What's in it?"

"Beer," Asami answered simply. He watched as the blonde took the drink, put it to his nose and then down it in one go; it must have been his favorite brand.

Akihito was highly suspicious, but the truth of the matter was his throat was extremely dry, he hadn't realized it until he started going down on the man.

Akihito handed the glass back, then tried to shake his head clear after.

Asami smirked while putting the glass down. He turned back to look at Akihito, who was already started to look flushed. "Ready for me?"

Akihito nodded, even though he didn't feel right. He felt a little light headed and dizzy.

Asami moved quickly, attacking Akihito's lips and sending him back in the seat.

Akihito tried to push the man off him, but he found himself a lot weaker than he was when he entered. Shit, he'd been drugged. The man, Asami, currently had him pinned under him and was kissing him hard. He started panicking when he felt the man's hands pushing his pants and boxers down, he wasn't ready yet….

….not that he was a virgin in that regard, he had a boyfriend once, about one and half years ago but it didn't work out because of Haruka, he had to devote all his time to her and he haven't had one since.

Asami stifled Akihito's yells with his kiss while he struggled to get loose. He had already made up his mind, he would have this one, one way or another whether he wanted to or not. He decided to open his legs when he decided to get in his car.

Akihito felt like he was stifling, and everything was so intense. He whimpered when the man had managed to get his pants and boxers off and he felt his hardness rubbing against his leg; it was hot and the small hairs at the base prickled against his skin.

Asami pinned Akihito's hands beside him and looked him in the eyes, he could see he was scared. He brought his head down to his ear and purred, "You should be afraid, be very afraid…"

Akihito's eyes widened and he whimpered.

"Get the hell off me!" he struggled, albeit uselessly.

Asami smirked, "I will get off on you Akihito, be patient."

Akihito brooded when he felt both hands being bound against the car door by only one of Asami's larger hands, then his legs were nudged apart and he watched the man's face while feeling him push a finger up inside him with something slick and warm like lube.

"I had all intention on waiting until we got back home, but I'm a little impatient right now Takaba," Asami said while he finger fucked the youth, who was biting his bottom lip. Just the look on his face made him so horny it wasn't even funny. He lined the head up with the other's entrance, pushing against it slightly while watching Akihito shudder and take a deep breath.

Akihito tried so hard to hold back his voice when the head was in and the pain of being stretched so wide race through his body like liquid fire.

"Wait…stop," Akihito whimpered while arching his back and trying to get away from the pain. The further Asami sunk himself, the more he panicked because it hurt like a bitch and the man wasn't trying to be gentle. If it wasn't for the small hiss leaving Asami's lips, which indicated he might be trying not to hurt himself, he was sure it would have been much worse.

"You're so damn tight, are you a virgin?" Asami asked incredulously.

"No…stop," Akihito cried out when the man was mostly inside, it felt so unbearable he felt like he was dying. By the time Asami was fully seated inside, he couldn't hold back his scream.

****************************VF******************************

The limousine ride went on like that for the entire time until they were at Asami's place. The vehicle came to stop in what looked like an underground parking garage and somebody came to open the door. Needless to say, by this time Asami had them both dressed and he was still in pain from what they did earlier, the man was too rough. Asami got out and stood by the door, waiting on him and he had no inclination to move. A moment later Asami's cold voice reached his ears.

"Get out of the car."

He knew he wouldn't have gotten away if he tried to come out the other side of the car, because he was in too much pain to run, but what did surprise him after opening the door opposite Asami, was the extremely tall and bulky man he ran into, who wore a pairing of glasses.

"Let me go!" Akihito screamed when the man grabbed his arm painfully and practically dragged him to Asami. He was shaking slightly from the residual pain and he looked at the older man, who was looking at him indifferently.

"You're offering a service, I'm paying. Try to remember that and we won't have any problems."

Akihito yelped when Asami grabbed him and dragged him off to an elevator guarded by two men. He tried to struggle out of the man's grip, but it was no use because his hold on him was inhumanely strong.

"Let go of me! I'm not some whore you can do what you feel like to!" Akihito screamed while trying to push Asami away.

Asami stopped to look at Akihito at his statement. He liked the way the other shivered under his lecherous gaze, "You think so?"

The elevator doors opened and Akihito hit the back of it with a thud, feeling the wind knocked out of him after Asami flung him inside. He backed up against the elevator walls when the man advanced on him. He was so fucked…literally.

***************************VF****************************

Takato didn't know why he let Akihito talk him into coming out so early. It was now 7am and he was sitting inside a small café drinking coffee, leaving his wife's behind because Akihito sounded so urgent on the phone. He was not a morning person, not in the least but he had to come, Akihito begged him on the phone thirty minutes ago. He sat close to the back, looking over the morning paper when he spotted his friend approaching, wearing a black jacket along with blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi," Akihito greeted and he didn't miss how gingerly his friend sat down across from him. He looked sick.

"Akihito, what happened to you? You look like shit," Takato said, secretly worried about his friend's health. The medical intern in him was kicking in and he hoped he wasn't right.

Akihito smiled nervously, "I'm fine Takato, don't worry. I got the money."

Takato watched, very surprised when Akihito pulled a small roll of money from his pocket and showed him.

"Akihito, where did you get that? I thought I told you I'd give you the money when I get paid this weekend?"

"I couldn't wait Takato, she's getting worse and she needs her medication now," Akihito ground out.

Takato sighed, "What did you do?"

Akihito looked away, having no intention of answering, but he yelped when Takato grabbed his wrist.

Takato knew something was wrong, he held on to Akihito's hands when he tried to pull it away and push the sleeve of the jacket up to reveal his wrist. What he saw left him speechless.

Akihito quickly drew his hand back and looked around while covering his wrist; he didn't want anybody else to see it.

"Is that rope burn? Akihito, what did you do?" Takato asked worriedly, noticing for the first time the huge hickey on his neck that his friend didn't seem to cover up quite clearly with make up and the slightly swollen jaw. As a matter of fact, his pupils were dilated which meant there was some form of drug in his system.

"I…I took your advice," Akihito shrugged nervously.

Takato was stunned speechless once again and he gave Akihito an incredulous look.

"Akihito, I was only kidding when I said prostitutes make easy money. I was not telling you to become one."

"It's too late for that. Besides, this is all for Haruka," Akihito answered indignantly, even if on the inside he felt so bad about it. Asami had used his body for the entire night, and he wasn't nice about it either, but now Haruka would be able to get her medication and that's all that mattered.

"Do you think Haruka would like to know her brother is whoring himself out on her behalf, getting drugged and fucked by some random person on the street?"

Akihito held his head down at that. "What else am I suppose to do? I can't work because I have to look after her everyday and I don't have any insurance. You and your wife are willing to help me but I can't pay you back and Kou's not able to help me anymore because he's gone to school in England, it makes me feel like shit. I hate it Takato, I really hate not being able to stand on my own two feet."

"So you sell yourself to some woman or guy who probably would have killed you? Do you know how many prostitutes' bodies they find in back alleys per week?" Takato asked angrily. He understood where Akihito was coming from but this wasn't right. He could see he hurt his friend's feelings, but he had to make Akihito understand that what he did wasn't a good thing. "Please promise me you'll stop, Haruka might lose you all together if you continue."

Akihito looked sadly to the side at the floor. The thing was, he agreed with Takato, but when push came to shove and Haruka needed her treatment…. "I….."

"Akihito, promise me you won't do it again," Takato said forcefully and Akihito only nodded in agreement.

Takato visibly relaxed. He'd try to keep an eye on his friend to make sure he stayed out of trouble and to make sure he kept his word. "So, where is Haruka?"

"At the hospital, she had chemo yesterday."

Takato deflated. Because of the radiation therapy Haruka lost all her hair, a lot of weight even though she was already thin and she didn't have that healthy glow to her skin anymore. She was only twelve, Akihito's baby sister and they lost both parents in a fire two years ago when Akihito was 21. A year ago she was diagnosed with Leukemia and his friend had to quit his job to take care of her when she couldn't go to school anymore. What made it harder on Akihito, was that he wasn't a match for a bone marrow transplant even though he was her sibling, so they had to wait on a donor and so far, none was available.

"She had to stay overnight for observation and she needs her medication, I couldn't afford any of it and needed the money now."

Takato nodded his head, he understood, even if he was completely against it. He promised to lend Akihito the money in the next three days, he figured if he needed it right now he had to do something to get it.

He couldn't imagine himself not doing anything to help his little Ami either. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital, it's the least I can do."

Akihito smiled at the offer. "Thanks."

A few minutes later they showed up at the municipal cancer hospital in Tokyo. Akihito knew exactly where Haruka was and after registering as a visitor at the front desk, they went straight up to her room.

"Nii-san, Takato-san!" Haruka smiled weakly when she saw the two enter the room. She was extremely tired and felt sick, but nothing would ever stop her from welcoming her brother and her friends.

Akihito tried to make his smile reach his eyes, but he didn't know if it did. Haruka had lost all of her hair now, she started losing it when the radiation therapy started five months ago and he bought her wigs all the time. She looked so bad he was trying hard not to cry at her appearance, she was hooked up to IVs because the therapy affected her throat and mouth and she vomited a lot after. She had chemo therapy once per month.

"How are you feeling Haru-chan?"

The girl tried to smile, "Like I had salmon for dinner."

Both Takato and Akihito chuckled at that, she had a very severe allergic reaction to salmon once that landed her in the hospital for days. She never forgot how sick it made her.

Takato revealed a small teddy bear he picked up at a shop that donated part of its profit towards cancer research. "I got this for you."

Haruka's eyes shined so brightly when she saw the stuffed animal. He put it in her hand and she instantly felt a little better, she loved getting gifts. "Thank you so much Takato-san, I really love it."

"Where's your Doctor?" Akihito asked after patting her head.

"He said he would be back in a few minutes," Haruka smiled while paying with the small stuffed bear.

Akihito nodded with a smile. He was happy Haruka wasn't down despite her condition, he was grateful for that. He indicated to Takato to stay with her, he would be back.

"I need to go outside for a minute Haru-chan, I'll be right back."

"OK, Nii-san," the girl answered and Akihito slipped outside. He knew where the Doctor's office was and he wanted to ask him a few questions. After walking down to the end of the corridor, he came upon a door labeled 'Dr. Liam Singh'. He knocked before going inside.

"Aaah, Takaba-san," the Doctor greeted from behind his desk. He indicated to the chair before him and the young man bowed before sitting down.

Akihito decided to get right to the point, "You haven't found a donor yet?"

The man sighed tiredly; they've had this conversation so many times before. "No, Takaba-san. I promise you as soon as one is available you'll be the first to know. I do have to point though, that the longer we take to find a bone marrow match, the more frequently she would have to do chemo because the cancer keeps progressing….and there's only so much she can get…."

Akihito suddenly felt very angry, why was life so unfair? He couldn't lose his sister so early to such a disease; she hadn't even started to live her life yet. Without a word, he got up to leave.

The Doctor watched the young man. It had to hurt so badly, he'd have to deal with these types of emotions everyday. Every patient was somebody's mother, sister, brother, uncle, grandfather, grandmother, cousin or lover. The girl would be allowed to leave with her brother, but she would have to return the same time next month, and if things didn't get better by then, then every two weeks after that.

*************************VF******************************

The next day, Asami sat in his office, distracted by what had happened the night before. He'd never felt such a rush being with anybody like that in years. Just the mere fact that Akihito tried to fight him the entire night, even if he failed each time, made him feel alive. All his lovers before were so willing, so complacent sex wasn't enjoyable anymore. There was no variety, no spice…but last night was completely different and he would make sure it would happen again.

He tied Akihito, gagged him, fucked him until he passed out and then started again. The drugs had helped to make him compliant, but he liked that he still had enough fire in him to rebel; it was the sweetest thing proving him wrong each and every time.

He pushed a button on his desk phone and used the speaker to talk to Kirishima outside his door. "Do a background check on Takaba Akihito and get me the information as soon as possible." He hung up when Kirishima said he would, smirking while thinking about what he would do on their second encounter.

****************************VF***************************

One week later, Haruka was looking a little better than before and Akihito was using the wheelchair to push her around less. He'd been home with her the entire week, using the money he had to buy food and other necessities. They would play games and watch TV to pass the time, or sometimes he'd read her stories. Occasionally, Takato would drive them to park so Haruka could enjoy the outside and his wife would drop by to check in on her too.

He lived in a 2dk house that was cheap, but he still couldn't find the rent some months and luckily for him, the owner's a family friend that understood his plight and was very lenient.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Akihito stood in the kitchen washing the dishes he had used during lunch for him and his sister.

"Nii-san, how soon before I can go back to school?" Haruka asked from her sitting position around the low table they ate from. She was wearing a floral shirt and shorts while playing with a doll and Akihito heard her question clearly.

"As soon as you're better," he answered with a forced smile. He was trying hard not to imagine her not getting better. She still wore the wigs indoor because she always said they made her pretty like her dolls.

Haruka smiled brightly, even though smiling hurt sometimes because her lips were often extremely dry and chapped. She still had on her bed slippers because they were really comfortable.

Taking his eyes off his sister, Akihito went back to washing the dishes when the doorbell rang.

"Takato-san!" Haruka cried at the sound before running off to answer the door. He had promised to take her to his place for the evening after he asked, she always loved going there. Takato had a four year old daughter by the name of Ami that Haruka loved a lot. She practically wanted to live at his place.

Akihito laughed when he saw Haruka running back to grab the bag he'd packed with a few clothes, ointment and medication.

"Hi," he greeted Takato who was right behind her.

Takato smiled, "Hi, Aki. Ami's asking for her so I'm happy you're sending her over."

Akihito smiled while following the two out the door. He didn't mention he was going out with someone later and was against leaving his sister alone. "Yeah, about that…actually, Eiji offered to take me to a movie."

Takato's smile turned into a frown, "Eiji? Akihito are you really…?"

"Let's go Takato-san!" Haruka chirped while heading out the door, forcing the brunette to stop his question and turn around. He had to follow Haruka down to the car because he didn't want her out on the street by herself.

On his way out Takato turned around to glare at his friend, "I'll have her back by nine tonight."

Akihito nodded, wondering if he made the right decision to go out with Eiji. "Bye Haruka," he waved and his little sister turned to him while walking away with a genuine smile on her face.

"Bye Nii-san!"

Sighing, the blonde closed the door, deciding some sleep would do him good. His ex boyfriend had somehow managed to weasel a date out of him, even though he promised he would never have anything to with the asshole ever again. He could understand why Takato was upset.

Keeping Haruka happy was extremely difficult; he had to take supplements to keep up with her, she was a handful.

After a quick shower, he laid in bed with his eyes heavy and his mind wandering. With the soft pillow under his head, he started thinking about happier times, years ago when Haruka wasn't sick and his parents were alive. The bright smiling faces, picnics and playing eventually gave way to a bed, a bed occupied by a figure dressed immaculately in a three piece suit with his face covered by a shroud of darkness. For some reason he felt scared, his breathing had sped up and he wanted to leave.

" _Stop it….you're hurting me!"_

" _Say my name…."_

" _Get it out of me…it hurts!"_

" _Say my name…"_

 _Oh God, the pain of getting fucked so hard… "ASAMI!"_

God, his wrist felt like it was on fire, along with other parts of his body. The man was suddenly on top of him, doing such sadistic things to his body that he was actually crying and begging him to stop. He couldn't believe he whored himself out like that; Takato was right, he felt even worse about it the next day. The fear, the anxiety, the humiliation, the pain of that one night….

….then a doorbell started to ring.

"What the hell…?" Akihito startled suddenly, sitting up in bed and realizing he was dreaming.

The chime sounded again and he quickly moved out of bed, trying to calm his racing heart from the nightmare he just had, it might be Takato with news about Haruka. He looked at the clock, 2:30pm so he knew it couldn't have been Eiji so soon, they were to meet at 6pm to watch a show. "I'm coming!"

Akihito walked towards the door while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He threw it open and looked at who was standing there…and he almost had a heart attack.

tbc/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later that day, Kirishima had compiled a folder with information on the person his boss had told him about. He stood by the desk, waiting while Asami read through every piece of paper with a focused look on his face.

A few hours later that day, Kirishima had compiled a folder with information on the person his boss had told him about. He stood by the desk, waiting while Asami read through every piece of paper with a focused look on his face.

"He has a little sister battling leukemia…" Asami said to himself before closing the folder suddenly. He knew who all Akihito's friends were, where he lived and where he liked to shop. He still wanted to know more about him though, he needed to be able to control every aspect of his life and he couldn't do that if he didn't know everything.

"Bug his cell phone, I need to know who he calls and who calls him," Asami instructed before handing the folder back to Kirishima, who bowed before leaving without a word.

Even now, while he should be working, he couldn't take his mind off what he did to that sweet piece of ass. It was enough to leave him hard when he should be focusing, wanting more.

Kirishima had done what was asked by the end of the day, reporting that he'd run into Takaba at a local coffee shop, had tricked him to handing him his cell phone and he planted the small, dot-like recorder inside, near the speaker.

During the course of the next few days, Asami noted, Akihito mostly got calls from a man called Takato or the hospital treating his sister. A few random calls were made and received also, but nothing that caused alarm.

Thursday evening though, a call came in that made him utterly furious and jealous. He would make Akihito his whether he wanted it or not, and he'll make sure he learns it real soon.

" _Hello?" Akihito answered after the second ring._

" _Hi, Akihito…" came the response of a stranger's voice._

" _Eiji…?" the disbelief was clear in the blonde's tone._

" _Yeah, how are you?"_

" _Um…fine I guess. Why are you calling me?"_

" _I can't call to make sure you're alright?" the voice quizzed._

" _No, not after what you did."_

 _Eiji sighed tiredly. "Look, I know what I did and said…especially about Haruka was way out of line and I apologize. I never meant to hurt you…or her like that."_

 _Akihito scoffed, "You want to apologize for hitting me in front of her you piece of…? Anyway, that's all in the past and you were ordered to stay away from me…"_

It sounded like Akihito was about to hang up his phone.

" _Wait, Aki! Despite what I did, I really do care about you. I'm sorry and I'd like to treat you to a movie this weekend, I know you have your hands full and I just think a night off to yourself would do you some good. Besides, the restraining order was only for if you didn't consent to me being around you."_

 _Akihito sighed, "Eiji, I don't want…"_

" _Think about it Akihito, just one night to relax and get out the house, I mean, you're alone struggling and I honestly doubt you have anybody taking care of you personally. Even though I was being a total dick to you I still felt for what you were going through, and I still do worry about you. Just one night, I want to treat you because I know for a fact you've only been home or at the hospital."_

 _There was another long pause, then a sigh, "Fine. You can pick me up at home Saturday at 6."_

" _Good, I'll meet you at your apartment Saturday then."_

There was the sound of a call dropping after that and Asami turned off the recording device on his desk. He would have to find out if this Eiji had any plans for Akihito, because even if he didn't, he won't like what he'll do if he goes through with that 'date.'

He called for Kirishima, instructing the man when he showed up to find out who this Eiji person was and where he lived. Even he wasn't as low as to hurt anybody in front of their little sister. He was pissed Akihito would even think about giving somebody like that a chance; he should really show him the error of his ways.

*******************************VF*********************************

Friday evening found Kirishima sitting outside a bar in central Tokyo, waiting on his intended target to arrive. He'd found all information his boss had requested on this person and now he was ordered to keep a close eye on him. He'd found a list of police reports and complaints on the man, Takana Eiji, including one from the person Asami had asked him to run a check on before.

He sat in a booth to the back, which was almost completely empty because it wasn't rush hour for the place yet, sipping a small cup of coffee, decaf. His target walked in a few minutes later with a cell phone plastered to his ear and a grin on his face. He didn't sit too far from Kirishima's position so he was able to hear everything the guy was talking about.

"Yeah, I'll be fucking that bitch up Saturday night for calling the police on me, he won't know what hit him," the guy scoffed.

Kirishima immediately dialed his boss and relate what he'd heard. He was given specific instructions, on which bones to break in the guy's body…..

*******************************VF********************************

Asami learnt through his 'eavsdropping' that Akihito's sister would be out on Saturday afternoon. He saw his opportunity and took it, waiting out side the boy's apartment until he saw the car drive away with the little girl inside.

He got out of his car and walked up to the apartment, remembering from the file Akihito's door number. He rang the door bell and wait on it to be answered…..

Akihito's eyes widened in shock at who he saw and he gasped in fright when the guy grabbed him around the throat before pushing him inside his apartment.

Asami quickly stepped inside and kicked the door shut with one foot before pushing Akihito to the floor. "Well, did you miss me?"

Akihito's eyes widened while he touched his sore throat from his position on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? H…how did you know where I live?"

Asami smirked while advancing steadily and stealthily on the retreating young man, "You didn't think I'd be satisfied with just one time, did you?"

Akihito's eyes darkened at that. Everything that man had done to him a week ago came rushing back to him all at once; the pain, the fear, the rage. He jumped from off the floor and tried to attack him, swinging his balled fist right at the man's head.

Asami easily diverted Akihito's attack; when his hand was about to hit, he blocked it and grabbed Akihito by the throat, smirking at him while he scratched at his arms.

"I have a few things to teach you about cock sucking Akihito, open wide," Asami said while forcing the younger man to his knees, watching as his hazel eyes blinked in confusion and rage. He made fast work of unzipping his pants and extracting his manhood with his free hand, then he squeezed a little bit harder at Akihito's Larynx in his other hand, pushing himself inside when the young man opened his mouth to breath.

Akihito felt like he was choking and he wanted to gag when Asami forced him to deep throat him. Asami held both sides of his head and forced him to keep his face buried in his crotch while he pushed against him in an effort to get away. Nothing worked and he was finding it hard to breath.

Asami grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and kept him there before pinching his nose closed. Akihito struggled, albeit uselessly and he rather enjoyed how tight his throat muscles had become around his cockhead while he struggled to breath. When Akihito's eyes widened tremendously and his body started to go weak, he pushed him to the floor roughly.

Akihito took in a huge intake of breath before gasping and coughing while he struggled to stand; Asami had almost choked him to death and his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen he'd had to endure.

"Now, that's how it's done properly," Asami smirked before grabbing Akihito off the floor by the arm and placing him to stand on shaky legs.

"W…what the hell are you….?" Akihito muttered weakly, his throat felt sore and there was little he could do when Asami dragged him over to the bedroom and bend him over the bed. His hands were pinned behind his back and he felt when Asami de-clothed him in the most inhumane way, ripping his clothes to shreds in an effort to get them off.

Asami used the necktie he had around his neck to bound Akihito's wrists behind him before slapping both ass cheeks heavily.

Akihito whimpered and gasped when he felt the slaps, they hurt a lot.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off me!" the boy screamed while struggling, but one of Asami's hands was firmly planted into his back and he couldn't even turn over.

Asami put his middle finger in his mouth before violating that exposed asshole, loving the way Akihito gasped and writhed under him. The way those honey colored eyes promised murder even though his face was contorted into pain made him so damn hard it hurts.

There was nothing Akihito could do against the intrusion and even though it was just a finger now, he feared what would come later. "Why are you doing this?"

Asami looked down on the tortured face of the young man under him, he could see the tears forming in his eyes, "Because you're a good fuck."

That answer enraged Akihito exponentially and he screamed before starting to struggle with renewed vigor. "I'm not your fucking whore you asshole!"

"You could have fooled me, you're hard," Asami answered, indicating to the hard on Akihito was sporting despite his pleas and outcries. It was hell to get the snarling young man to stay in place, he even had to remove the finger he had up his ass to help restrain him and Asami couldn't explain how hot and hard and excited he was at Akihito's fighting spirit. Yes, he was excited and ready to get down to business.

Flipping the blonde over on to his back, he threw both his legs up into the air before positioning himself at Akihito's entrance.

Even Eiji use to slap him around and Akihito wondered if he was born to be trampled on; all he wanted was to take care of Haruka the best he could and this man was violating him. But just like Eiji, he'll get rid of the pests in his life.

"Please, don't do this to me…" the blonde begged, not wanting to go through what he did the first time with this man ever again.

"Shhhh…." Asami cooed before grabbing a small bottle of lube he had close by. "We can't have Haruka coming home to find you fucked out like some whore on their customer appreciation night, now can we?"

The grin on Asami's face was lecherous and dark and all Akihito did when he felt the slick liquid being poured on his entrance was to close his eyes and pray….then scream until his voice became hoarse when the man thrust all the way to the hilt in one go.

*********************************VF*************************************

It was now 8pm and Asami sat on Akihito's bed with his back to him and a Dunhill in his mouth. The smoke he exhaled trailed listlessly into the air and it was actually a nice cap to his earlier activities to feel the nicotine in his system. He was shirtless and his zipper was down while his skin had a light sheen of sweat and his hair was left in a haze of its former style; he was currently sporting a messy bang across his forehead. Akihito was curled on his side on the other end of the bed, shaking and whimpering and the sound of his voice was something to be treasured. He was trying to be strong but he imagined how hard that must be with the amount of pain he left him in.

Of course, he wouldn't let Akihito's sister come home to see him like this either so he outed the cigar, stood and then made his way to Akihito's side of the bed. He watched as Akihito squeezed his eyes shut and his whimpers continued while he stood before him, as if he was trying to will him away.

"Akihito…" Asami muttered before reaching a hand out and lightly touching the finger bruised arm of the other. Not surprised in the least, Akihito flinched at his touch before rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me," Akihito ground out shakily, this was the last fucking time.

Asami sighed before leaving to fill Akihito's tub with warm water, he doubted he would be able to walk comfortably to the bathroom anyway. When he was through he came back out and took a seat beside the blonde.

"How do you feel?"

Akihito's eyes widened before he snapped his head around to the other man at the question. "Are you seriously asking me that? You rape, humiliate and hurt me and then have the gall to ask how I'm doing?"

Asami chuckled, "Despite what you might think, I'm not out to destroy you; you just bring out the beast in me, that's all."

"You're a sadistic fuck and a rapist," Akihito spat, internally wincing when all the bruises and his head began to throb.

"And you belong to me, try to remember that," Asami muttered before going to get two aspirins and a glass of water.

Akihito glared something fierce at the man for that remark while watching him leave. He saw the items Asami returned with and was secretly glad for the pain reliever. "I belong to you? Last time I checked I belonged to me, besides, I'd rather jump off a bridge than give myself willingly to you."

He angrily popped the pills into his mouth before drinking the water.

Asami made a small laugh at that, he really liked Akihito's sense of humor. "We'll see."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Asami said a moment later while lifting Akihito in his arms bridal style.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Akihito protested. "Put me down!"

The blonde tried to struggle out of the hold, trying to hit Asami anywhere he could to get his way.

"You don't want Haruka to come home and see you with cum leaking out of your ass, do you?" Asami asked while almost to the bathroom.

Akihito ceased his attacks at that, the man had a point. He allowed Asami to lower him into the warm water, feeling like he was in heaven when the heat seemed to permeate his pores and muscles, relaxing them. He made a contented sigh and closed his eyes before resting the back of his head on the edge of the tub, enjoying the moment…..

…..That was until he felt a hand running a washcloth over his stomach. He opened his eyes and glared at the man sitting on the side of the tub, helping to wash him. He was equally pissed off the man was solid with muscles and had a body most women would die to get a piece of, which said a lot about his own train of thought. In a miffed voice he informed, "I can look after myself…"

Asami chuckled, "I'd like to help, I did put you in this position after all."

"And I guess you're going to say you're sorry you raped me?" Akihito mocked.

"Actually…no, it's not rape if you like it," Asami smirked.

"This isn't some type of lousy romance bl manga you ass. You playing with my body does not mean I wanted it even if I did cum."

"Whatever you say, Akihito…" Asami answered while washing those strong legs.

"I can't believe I'm here talking to you like we've been fuck buddies our entire life, I mean, this is preposterous!" Akihito complained.

"You're in no shape to kick me out and I want to help look after you before your sister comes home, there's nothing you can do about it," Asami answered while running the washcloth over Akihito's neck and shoulders.

"You have a point," Akihito conceded, "But I still hate your guts."

Asami shrugged, "You'll like my guts soon enough."

"Like hell I will, bastard," Akihito growled.

Asami pulled the plug in the tub before helping the youth to stand. He turned on the shower and helped him to rinse off while the water drained away. He loved the way his fingers were imprinted into Akihito's thighs, arms and legs like a work of art. He then he helped him out of the tub before leading the blonde back to the bedroom and putting him to sit on his bed.

"I can look for my own cloths," Akihito said while watching Asami rummage around in his dresser drawer. Sitting there naked, he felt self conscious and scared the man might try something again.

Asami threw a long sleeve cotton shirt and a jeans pants, along with a pair of boxers on the bed.

Akihito hurried to put the boxer on, the less the pervert had to perv over the better. He looked at the analog clock on his wall.

"Can you go now? My sister will be here in fifteen minutes."

At the mention of that, Akihito remembered he was supposed to meet Eiji earlier; the asshole didn't show.

Asami heard when Akihito mumbled the word fucker under his breath. "You can stop cursing, I'll be leaving shortly."

"It's not you…." Akihito trailed off.

Asami realized at that moment what the problem was too. "Mmm, your friend Eiji was going to hurt you for calling the police on him, I took care of it."

Akihito's eyes snapped up to Asami in shock. "How the hell did you know I was to meet Eiji?"

"Overheard him talking about you in a bar, and let's just say your date would have turned out deadly for you."

Asami then started to put himself together to leave.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean you took care of him?"

Asami ignored that question and started walking towards the door.

"Asami, wait! What did you do?" Akihito shouted from the bedroom because he was pulling his pants up while Asami kept walking away.

When Asami reached the door, he felt Akihito grab his arm. He stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," Asami said before pulling the blonde into an intense kiss.

Akihito had both hands on Asami's shoulders, wanting to push him away but finding he couldn't. He felt weak, whether it was from what Asami did or the fact that their first kiss wasn't bad at all, he had no idea.

Asami took the opportunity to slip a fat roll of yen into Akihito's pocket. He knew if he handed it to him he would think he was paying him again, but that wasn't the case and he wanted to avoid an argument. He knew whatever he paid him for their first time was due to be finish around now, and he wasn't one to let the sister of whoever belong to him suffer.

They pulled apart, and Akihito stood in his hallway with a hand on the door handle while watching Asami walk away. The older man was about to round the corner when he saw Haruka walk right past him in the opposite direction.

"Nii-san!" the young girl shouted when she saw her big brother. She ran to him and gave him a hug. Takato could be seen heading towards them also with Haruka's bag on his shoulder.

Haruka ran inside and Takato smiled while handing the bag to Akihito.

"Thanks," Akihito muttered with a smile.

"So, how was your date?" Takato asked and Akihito could tell it bothered him on so many levels. He was the one who knew what Eiji was doing and had warned him from the beginning of their relationship about him, but he was in love and couldn't see past the man's lies. Of course when it got bad, he got himself out before his sister got hurt too.

"He um, never showed," Akihito informed.

Takato smiled, "Good."

Akihito laughed a genuine laugh, if only his friend knew what had happened earlier.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Takato mumbled before walking off.

Akihito waved to his friend before closing the door. He brought Haruka's bag to the couch before realizing something was off with the weight of his pants. When he checked his side pockets he realized one had a stack of yen notes inside.

"Asami, you asshole…" the blonde growled to himself. He was tempted to throw the money away, but he needed it and he wasn't one to waste a good opportunity. He looked at it as a charitable donation for Haruka as opposed to payment for services rendered.

"Aki-chan, come put me to bed!" Haruka shouted and the young man walked off, deciding that Asami was a problem for another day.


	3. Falling From Grace Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was another week when Asami visited again, conveniently appearing when his sister was invited to spend family night with Takato and his wife and daughter. He wondered how the man even knew when to be there, the only person he held any conversation with was Takato over the phone and he knew his friend didn't know this man.

It was another week when Asami visited again, conveniently appearing when his sister was invited to spend family night with Takato and his wife and daughter. He wondered how the man even knew when to be there, the only person he held any conversation with was Takato over the phone and he knew his friend didn't know this man.

He couldn't help feeling skirmish under the man's cool gaze after he opened his door. He tried slamming it shut in the man's face but he managed to stop it by pushing against said door before it could close.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit," Akihito growled darkly. He never expected the man to just show up at his apartment when he felt like it; he should be more careful next time.

"What I came here for isn't bullshit, it's serious enough to get me out of my air conditioned and comfortable office and into this poor excuse of an apartment," Asami answered before pushing his way past the blonde, who was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"What the hell do you want then? I don't want you in my apartment!"

Asami took a seat on Akihito's slightly worn out couch and adjusted his jacket before parting his legs and relaxing comfortably. He looked Akihito up and down, "Take your clothes off."

The tension was palpable as Akihito looked to Asami with deep murderous intent. "How about you take your ass off my couch and get the fuck out?"

The blonde's right index finger pointed stiffly towards the door and his breath came out in short pants; he was as scared as much as he was angry.

Asami made a sudden move in the couch, straightening himself but giving the impression he was about to stand. He smirked at the way Akihito took a hesitant step back with his frown transforming into a trace of fear.

Akihito, after realizing Asami was only playing him, grabbed the closest thing in sight to hit him with, which was a small Tokio Mew Mew lamp he got Haruka as a present some time ago.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Akihito screamed before swinging the lamp and Asami grabbed the offending hand before pulling the overly irate young man towards him, making sure to hug him close while he tried to struggle out of his grip. He dug his thumb into Akihito's wrist and the lamp fell from his hand in reflex to hit the couch from the pain.

"Tsk, you and I both know that the best way to catch a wild animal is to let it come to you," Asami smirked.

Akihito's eyes slit in anger and he glared into those golden eyes while being forcefully hugged by the man. "You know, it amazes me how you just can't manage to take a hint. I. Hate. You. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"And it amazes me how you can't take a hint either; take your clothes off before I take them off for you," Asami reciprocated.

Akihito pushed hard against Asami before managing to worm his way out of his hold. He quickly walked away before extracting his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm calling the police to get you arrested."

Asami looked intrigued as he watched Akihito dial a few numbers into his cell while he watched him warily.

"Hello….?" Akihito answered into the phone.

Asami became highly amused at this.

"Yes, I'm Takaba Akihito and I'd like to report a serial rapist inside my apartment..."

Asami took out a box of cigars from his right jacket pocket and started hitting it against his right palm idly.

"Name? Asami Ryuichi… What, you know him?"

Asami smirked before returning the pack to his jacket pocket. Akihito was now frowning and he knew exactly what the person was saying.

"Wait, prank caller….? No Sir, I'm not…..wait, don't hang up!"

Asami chuckled at the exasperated curse that left Akihito's lips and the angry look on his face before he hung up his cell phone then put it back in his pants pocket.

"Suffice to say, the police get calls from people looking to make some fast cash a lot of the time, saying I shot them, beat them, threaten them, and yes, a lot of calls for sexual molestation is received as well."

Akihito looked scandalized, "So you do this to people all the time then?"

Asami chuckled, "No, this is the first time it's true, but the police wouldn't know that, would they?"

Akihito felt like the boy that cried wolf.

Asami stood and started to walk towards him and Akihito swallowed audibly, this was not good, so not good. He kept backing away until he felt his back hit the wall, and there was nowhere else to go because the man was almost atop him.

Asami planted both palms firmly beside Akihito's head, boxing him in while he turned his head to the side in annoyance, creasing his brows into a frown that he was certain wouldn't have been considered cute if it was anybody else.

"You're different…."

Akihito had turned his gaze towards Asami to ask him what the hell he meant, but before he could open his mouth he was kissed fiercely. He gripped Asami's sides in an effort to push him away but found he couldn't, and the kiss was starting to become something it shouldn't be, something he wanted and found himself craving; a conundrum of feelings and emotions unlike anything he'd ever felt. He was being pinned against the wall with Asami's body weight and he could feel the hardness the man was sporting for him, not sure of what he wanted. The past week had been a confusing one for him. On one hand he loathed Asami for violating him the way he did and on the other hand he was mysteriously excited and expectant of the thrill this cold man ignited in him. He made him have to decide between fighting and/or fleeing and the adrenaline rush was like no other, not even with Eiji had he ever felt like this.

Asami started to pull himself slowly away from Akihito just to see what his true feelings were. He was very pleased when the hands on him gripped him tighter and the more he pulled himself back, the more Akihito followed him, not wanting to break the kiss. He pulled back a moment later to suck on that long, soft neck, showering the sensitive area with kisses and licks.

"You do remember what I taught you last time, don't you?" Asami mumbled with his face buried into Akihito's neck, loving the way his pulse quickened further with every word spoken.

"Y…yeah…" Akihito answered weakly, feeling the heat in his body threatening to burn him up.

"Then get on your knees…." Asami instructed in a deep baritone voice laced with eroticism.

Akihito didn't know why, but it was as if just hearing the man speak like that made his knees go weak, and he slid to the floor slowly, feeling his shirt riding up from being rubbed against the wall on his way down.

Asami rubbed his hand through that soft blonde hair while Akihito undid his belt and zipper. What he did when he freed his erection had him hissing in pleasure; he taught him well.

Some small part of Akihito's brain was telling him this wasn't right, he shouldn't be wanting to do this but that part was the minority, so his desire and wants and needs jeered at his hesitation until it was completely gone and he swallowed and sucked with immense fervor.

Asami had to stand firmly on his legs with enough balance to ensure Akihito wouldn't topple him over. He liked the way his manhood disappeared into that willing mouth inch by inch. It wasn't long before he started thrusting his hips, coaxing Akihito's throat muscles to open wider for more.

Just how far down his throat could he go?

Akihito's gag reflex gave out on him when Asami started pushing the limit. He pushed the man away from him roughly before doubling over and coughing profusely.

"You're a quick learner," Asami smirked before pulling the blonde to stand by grabbing his arm. He started kissing Akihito once again before grabbing his ass and lifting him up, feeling him wrap both legs around his waist while both hands were suddenly around his neck. He slowly walked them back to the couch before depositing the young man on his back, loving the lustful look in those hazel eyes when he pulled back to look at him. Akihito was blushing profusely and he had his mouth set in a cute pout.

Akihito felt trapped, trying to convince himself that the only reason he wasn't more against this was because Asami did something to him. "Don't think I'm giving in to you, you bastard. I just know there's no getting rid of you so get this over with quickly and leave."

Asami smirked, "For somebody who says they don't want it, you're once again very hard." He then emphasized his point by poking the head of Akihito's clothed hard on with his finger.

"You asshole, I would prefer to kick your ass out, but if you can't beat them…."

"You join them…." Asami finished. If it was one thing he realized about Akihito, was that he liked it rough and hard, he found it exciting to be dominated, even if he wasn't willing to admit it to himself.

Needless to say, he made fast work of fucking Akihito in the couch, stripping him of his clothes before preparing him quickly for penetration. He knelt down between Akihito's legs while both of said legs were planted on his shoulders and he gripped the ankles, enjoying the way Akihito cried out under him; a low whine when he pulled back and a loud moan when he pushed in to the hilt. It wasn't long before they moved to the bedroom because Akihito reminded him that his sister also used the same couch and he continued his activities from there.

Akihito was on all fours while Asami knelt behind him, gripping his hair and pulling his head back while his other hand gripped his shoulder tightly, riding him like a jocky. The man made sure to hit his prostate numerous times and he liked and hated what he was doing at the same time.

Asami couldn't contain his wild side while fucking Akihito. The way his tight muscles clenched and milked him of his seed was astounding, leaving him to want more; to go deeper and harder. At some point Akihito begged for him to stop or slow down, but it was hard to do when dealing with such deliciousness. He took pleasure in slapping that firm piece of ass and he jerked the blonde off so they came at almost the same time.

The activities was just beginning.

Two hours later Akihito lay in bed with minor aches and pains all over, especially along his lower back and an uncomfortable tinge to his back side. He was naked and covered in a light sheen of sweat and both their cum with his tired gaze watching the man sitting on his bed, who was dressed, sans his jacket with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you satisfied, you bipolar asshole?" Akihito frowned. First the man was trying to be gentle, then another time he was borderline abusive.

"For now."

"Then get out."

Asami chuckled before bringing his face close to Akihito's, who reflexively tried to pull back. He liked the way he was littered with bites and finger bruises, especially along his thigh and inner legs, "Whatever you say…"

And with that he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Akihito started cursing under his breath at the man's hasty exit. "Fuck and run, what a douche-bag."

Making his way to the bathroom, the younger man decided to take a quick shower in case Haruka was to return. It was a well thought out plan too since she arrived only an half an hour later.

"Aki-nii, were you smoking?" the young girl asked from inside the apartment, scrunching her nose at the smell. Takato walked in behind her and nodded his head in greeting.

"No," Akihito answered before taking Haruka's bag from Takato, who was frowning slightly.

Haruka's eyes widened, "Was the bad man here again?"

Akihito chuckled nervously, "No Haru-chan, Eiji wasn't here."

He noticed out of the corner of his eyes how Takato folded his arms across his chest as if he didn't believe him. "I was visited by a friend who smokes, you don't need to worry."

"Why don't you go unpack, Haruka?" Takato prodded gently, "I need to talk to Aki."

"Fine, Takato-san," the young girl smiled before pulling her blue tom hat off her head, that matched her blue pants and head to her room.

Akihito looked at his friend after his sister closed her door to realize he was still frowning. He didn't like the way Takato seemed to be analyzing him and he felt self conscious under his gaze.

"What's the problem?"

"How many of your friends leave hickeys on your neck Akihito?"

Akihito's eyes widened before he grabbed his neck with both hands, and sure enough there was a sensitive spot below his right ear. He didn't know how to answer Takato's question.

The brunet glared, " _Was_ Eiji _here_?"

"No!" Akihito cried out instantly.

Takato didn't know of anybody else Akihito had a relationship with and he was hesitant to believe him. "Then who?"

Akihito fidgeted, "Nobody, alright?"

He turned to walk away but Takato grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him back around to face him. "I swear if you make anybody hurt Haruka or you again I won't forgive you Akihito."

Akihito shrugged Takato's arm off, "It's not Eiji, alright? And this person would never harm Haruka." _He's been considerate to only her so far…._

"Then who is it?" Takato asked again. The thing was, while Akihito was looking out for Haruka, there was nobody looking out for him and he sometimes made some bad choices.

"You don't know him…" Akihito started.

"And I'd like to, just so I can know who to look for in case you get hurt…again," Takato answered.

Akihito sighed before walking a few feet away with his back to his friend. He knew he could trust Takato, so he decided to talk. "It's a man I met recently…"

"The man you sold yourself to?" Takato asked and Akihito nodded his head reluctantly.

"I firmly remember you being drugged and hurt, are you sure you can trust this person?"

Akihito felt relieved by the concern in Takato's voice, good friends were hard to find now a days, which was why he hardly had any. He himself wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was, especially towards Asami, but one thing he knew for sure was that the man had no ill intentions towards his sister.

And he explained the latter to Takato.

Takato sighed. "Fine, but I want you to tell me the minute you get into any trouble…" he walked over and cupped the blonde's face gently, "….I'm only looking out for you here."

Akihito made a genuine smile before squeezing his friend's hand with one of his own, "I know and I promise."

They both smiled at each other reassuringly.

Takato was about to leave, but as an after thought he added, "Ami's fifth birthday party is next month, Aya is putting it on and she wants Haruka to help."

"I know she'll want to spend time with you guys, thanks Takato," Akihito answered, genuinely grateful.

Takato smiled before walking away. He completely understood what Akihito was going through because he had an uncle that died from colon cancer a few years ago.

Akihito closed the door softly after Takato exited and sighed to himself before walking to Haruka's room.

"Aki-nii, Takato said he'd give me chocolate the next time I see him!" Haruka started excitedly.

Because of the last bout of radiation therapy, her skin was an even darker color, like she was burned and it saddened him to see what she was going through. She was still immensely weak, but she didn't let it get her down and her strength made him able to cope a lot of the times. Other than when she was obviously sick, she always tried to stay happy and he admired that about her; she was much stronger than he'll ever be, even if their physical appearance didn't lend to that analysis.

He smiled brightly for her sake, "He will? That's nice."

The young girl nodded as her bony fingers reached into the bag to pull out her favorite teddy bear, a little brown one with one of the beady eyes missing that she had from she was a baby.

She looked at the toy in her hand before looking at her brother a little more closely; there was something wrong with his facial expression. "Are you ok, Nii-chan?"

Akihito snapped out of his thoughts and smiled before walking over to his sister, trying to alleviate her worry. "I'm fine Haru-chan, don't worry about me…" and he patted her head affectionately. "…are you hungry?"

The girl shook her head and beamed, "Aya-chan gave me and Ami lots of food to eat, and she didn't give Takato-san any because she said he was too rough last night, so me and Ami ate his dinner… even though I could barely eat any" she added as an after thought.

Akihito laughed heartily at that, surprised Takato still had his bestial tendencies in bed. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, they were in high school and were experimental and he needed him more as a friend now than anything else. Besides, knowing what he does now of Asami he would like to keep them out of each other's hairs. He was happy what they did that one time wasn't affecting their relationship now because he needed him to be there for him, and he loved Ami and Aya-chan as if they were his own family. It was also common for Haruka to barely eat much, which contributed tremendously to her weight loss. It was hard for to keep food down, especially after chemo therapy.

"Did Aya make you take a bath?"

"Yes!" the younger sibling answered enthusiastically.

"Good, then get ready for bed."

Haruka pouted, "Do I have to Aki-nii?"

"Yes," Akihito answered. He waited around for Haruka to get in bed before leaving to his own room.

While in bed, he stared up at the ceiling, wondering what his future plans would be. He had to try and find a steady source of income to help with the cost of looking after his sister, but because of the nausea, fever and infections he couldn't leave her alone to find a job. Most of the cost for treatment and everyday living came out of both his and Takato's pocket and it weighed heavily on him. He had to seek out counseling a few months ago to help out with the emotional problems he was facing with his situation and he was happy the psychiatrist helped him to realize that all was not lost; once Haruka had life, there was hope.

Barely awake and falling closer to a dream state, his mind drifted to Asami, the man was currently leaving him more confused than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka smiled brightly before picking the single lily that grew in a small wet spot at the park. She had spotted it from a few metres away and had wanted it. She left Takato and Akihito's side, running off until she was in her current position. She placed one hand on her head to keep her tom hat in place from the strong afternoon breeze while she knelt down. Her small fingers wrapped delicately around the soft leaves and she pulled gently until the root gave way before returning to her earlier position.

Haruka smiled brightly before picking the single lily that grew in a small wet spot at the park. She had spotted it from a few metres away and had wanted it. She left Takato and Akihito's side, running off until she was in her current position. She placed one hand on her head to keep her tom hat in place from the strong afternoon breeze while she knelt down. Her small fingers wrapped delicately around the soft leaves and she pulled gently until the root gave way before returning to her earlier position.

They were once again at the park with Takato and his family, but this time her brother was here too and they were sitting around a stone bench and table. Normally her brother would jump at the chance to stay at home and get some sleep, but lately, he'd always want to go out with them. She didn't know why but she enjoyed having her big brother around.

"Aki-nii, Takato-san, Aya-chan, Look what I found?" she asked excitedly, holding the lily up for all to view without hinder.

"Wow, very beautiful Haru-chan," Aya smiled and the other two men mirrored her sentiment when she turned to them each for confirmation.

Ami, with her bright brown eyes laughed and reached for Haruka from her seated position in her mother's lap.

Akihito looked at Aya's smiling face, she looked just as beautiful and happy as the day she married Takato a year ago. He was the best man and the photographer, and thanks to photography lessons he'd taken in college, it saved his friend lots of money on a professional. Her hair was a little bit shorter now, but it still framed her face beautifully and Ami's features were almost identical to hers.

He didn't normally spend so much time with them on their outings; not that he didn't want to, but with staying up at night to watch over Haruka and make sure she takes her medication sometimes and the general lack of sleep that came with looking after her, he took the opportunity to rest every chance he got.

But now, because of Asami, he had to stay away from his comfortable bed because the man had a knack for showing up whenever he was alone. He wondered if the guy was psychic or he bugged his apartment….?

The latter seemed plausible; he would search his place whenever he had the time.

"Akihito, are you alright?"

It was Aya and the young man looked to her and Takato, who was watching him questioningly.

"I'm fine, just thinking, that's all."

The two returned his smile and he turned his gaze to Haruka, who was laughing while Ami destroyed the flower in her hand.

"Alright you two, time for ice cream," Aya said before standing and putting Ami on her two legs while she held one of her hand. Haruka shouted before grabbing the other hand excitedly and they walked off to a man riding an ice cream cart a few feet away.

Takato watched his family with a smile before turning to his friend. "How is she holding up?"

Akihito took the time to look at his friend seriously before sighing. "She's having more frequent fevers lately and the medicine is barely helping any."

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything stronger for her age," Takato answered, it helped with his discount as a medical intern on medication and he often paid for whatever Haruka wanted that was covered by his plan.

Akihito squeezed Takato's hand that was resting on his leg gently. "Don't worry, you've done so much so far, thank you."

Takato smiled at the sincerity in Akihito's voice, this was what friendship was about, helping the people you care about whenever you could.

"Is everything alright with you?"

Akihito rubbed both hands over his face and drew in a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I need some sleep though…."

Takato scoffed, "Still staying up late I see." He looked over just in time to see Ami's ice cream fall to the ground when she tried to lick it….Haruka offered her hers when she looked about ready to cry, Aya was grateful cause the ice cream man had already left.

Akihito was looking at the girls too, and he thought nothing of it when Takato seemed to be looking at the side of his head. He jumped though when the hand he didn't see came up to move the collar of his shirt back a little did, and he looked at Takato questioningly.

"I see he likes to leave hickeys."

The blonde chuckled nervously while holding his neck, "Yeah, yeah he does."

"Is he treating you alright?" Takato asked.

Akihito paused, "He tries."

Takato's eyebrows creased. "That's not a very reassuring answer you know."

Akihito didn't know what to say because in all honesty, he himself wasn't reassured with his situation with Asami either. The man just barged into his life and took what he wanted without care, except for when it came to his little sister, which he figured was better since her being alright was his main priority in life right now.

Takato, after sensing his friend's discomfort decided to ask another question. "When last have you seen him?"

The wind picked up harshly for a second and Akihito had to blink to not get sand in his eyes.

"Two weeks ago," he answered without hesitation. What with how rough the man was being, he was happy he wasn't pestering him for sex every single day.

Takato nodded and Akihito was grateful when the girls walked back over, promptly ending Takato's inquisition into his personal life.

"tou-san!" it was Ami's small voice and she ran over to her father who promptly scooped her up with a smile before blowing raspberries between her neck. She giggled and squirmed so much they couldn't help laughing at them.

Haruka nestled herself between her brother's legs while he wrapped both arms around her midsection and pull her to sit on his lap.

The rest of the even went by quickly. They walked, talked and the kids went on a few rides before they decided to head home. Takato dropped his two friends off at their apartment before heading to his own.

*********************************VF*********************************

The next day, Akihito stood in his small kitchen, making breakfast for the both of them when he heard a voice behind him.

"Aki-nii, I don't feel so well."

Akihito watched Haruka as she walked sickly into the door way, looking for all the world like she was about to collapse.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a slight panic before walking over to her.

The girl shook her head before falling right as her brother reached her.

"Damn it, Haruka!" Akihito shouted. She was burning up, he could feel the back of her neck searing his hand as he cradled her. Luckily the hospital had informed him on how to deal with these things since they were expected and he rushed to the bathroom, hurriedly plugging it before turning on the cold water full blast. He went back out and took his sister off the floor before putting her to sit in the rising water. It was imperative to get her temperature down or she might suffer brain damage. While the water covered her legs, making its way up her waist, he ran to the fridge and extracted a few ice trays. He dumped the ice in the water and waited, watching as it covered her abdomen. He went to get the thermometer he had in his room and placed it in her mouth; 105 degrees. He extracted his phone and decided he would call Takato to see if he could take them to the hospital; it would be way faster than waiting on a bus.

After taking out his phone, the blonde quickly dialed his friend's number, growling when it kept ringing without an answer.

"Come on Takato, pick up…." Akihito muttered impatiently when he hit redial. For the second time there was no answer and he decided to leave a message. The water was now almost by Haruka's chest and he decided to call Aya, maybe he could get her.

No answer.

"Shit!" Akihito screamed before angrily putting his cell phone back in his pocket. He couldn't leave until he got her temperature down, but he wanted to be able to bring her quickly to the hospital after he did and he didn't know anybody else with a car, not to mention he didn't have enough for a taxi. He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a small juice jug to help wet his sister's head. It was very important her head cooled down too.

"Haruka? Haruka, wake up," Akihito muttered after repeatedly throwing water over his sister's crown. She stirred groggily once a moment later.

"Aki-nii, I'm really sleepy," she muttered weakly with her eyes closed. She was starting to feel a little cooler and he put the thermometer in her mouth again to check her temperature.

95 degrees.

He sighed inwardly with relief, it was going down.

"I hate it when you scare me like this Haruka," Akihito muttered, feeling his racing heart barely calm down. The front of his shirt and pants were wet but he didn't mind at all.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door and the prospect that it was Takato who had gotten his message had him rushing to open it.

He couldn't contain his relief and Akihito quickly swung said door open with a smile on his face.

"Takato! I…."

His smile disappeared when he saw a tall, heavy set man in a suit wearing a pair of glasses standing in his doorway. His brows furrowed, "Who the hell are you?"

The man looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew him from. Said man brushed past him and entered his apartment, looking around.

"Where is your sister? Asami-sama sent me to take her to the hospital," the man said.

Akihito gaped, of all the people to help….. "She's in the bathroom."

The man went and lifted his sister bridal style, not caring that he was getting his expensive suit soaked. He followed him out to a very posh silver car waiting outside, a Honda, and he slipped into the back behind her.

The car lurched forward, and for some reason that's when it struck Akihito where he saw this man before.

"You're the one that pulled me from Asami's car the first night we met." He was talking mostly to himself, not realizing the man had heard him.

"Yes I am," the man answered in a monotone voice, never taking his eyes off the road.

Akihito blushed while holding Haruka close.

They arrived at the hospital twenty five minutes later and Haruka was immediately taken in by Dr. Singh and checked over after her initial check in.

Akihito and the man waited outside her door while the Doctor did his thing. The young man didn't know what to say, he was grateful for the help, but he couldn't help wondering how Asami knew to send it in the first place.

How the hell did he know a lot of things anyway? Something was definitely wrong here.

He glared at the man standing across from him, "What's your name?"

"Kirishima," came the simple reply.

Just then, Dr. Singh came out with a stethoscope around his neck.

"How is she?" Akihito asked quickly.

"She's fine, Takaba-san, just a fatigue induced fever right now. But I'll like to keep her overnight to make sure her temperature remains stable," the man answered.

Akihito nodded; he saw the sense in that. "Fine, thank you."

"You can come back for her tomorrow morning," the Doctor concluded. He started walking off, but stopped short as if he'd forgotten an important detail. "I forgot to mention Takaba-san, that Haruka's future predicted expenses have all been covered."

"Wait, what…?" Akihito asked confused, he hadn't paid for anything recently, he wondered if it was a mistake.

The Doctor smiled, "A kind donor offered to sponsor her expenses and asks that all bills be forwarded to him, I saw no reason to object because they've proven they know you and I know you could use the help and the money is free. We also did a back ground check and the account is legitimate. Remember she's due for chemo therapy next week, Takaba-san."

The man walked off merrily and Akihito gaped like a fish out of water. He knew this was the handiwork of one person and one person only. Even though the man had shown some consideration towards his sister, he'd never shown actual care and this only left him confused. There was no way this could remain a detached relationship if the man kept on doing things like this. Wasn't he only a good time, which was proven time and again by the way he was used, then tossed aside until the man was ready for him once again. To be honest, he started to admit to himself that the sex was awesome, especially after so long but that's all he viewed it as, rough sex and nothing more; it wasn't even a relationship. He knew it was possible he wasn't the only one Asami was seeing either, but he was fine with it as long as nothing was shoved in his face; fighting over any man was against his own personal rule. Now Asami was mixing his brain like a blender on high speed with his actions.

Seriously, _seriously_ bipolar this man was.

After the old man was gone, he turned to Kirishima and growled. "Take me to Asami, _now_."

Kirishima looked the youth up and down before extracting his cell phone and dialing his boss.

"Asami-sama, he wants to see you," the man said into the device and within another second he hung up said phone before returning it to its original position in his pocket.

"Follow me," came the instruction and Akihito followed the man out to his car. He really had to question Asami about what had happened.

It took only ten minutes to reach what Akihito realized was a club. The front read Club Sion and he'd heard about the high class club before; it was a place he'd never think to ever get into on his own.

A moment later they pulled into an underground garage and the blonde got out of the vehicle when Kirishima opened the door for him. They walked over to a single elevator on one side of the wall that was encoded. He realized that the opposite side of the building had around six elevators, more than likely for regular guests.

Kirishima punched in the code and in a moment they were riding the contraption upwards. It stopped and the door opened, revealing a hallway lined with red carpet like the movies and a few doors spaciously apart from each other.

Just the feel of the place and the atmosphere screamed wealth to Akihito and he watched as Kirishima stopped before the second door on the left and then walked in like he owned the place.

He followed suit.

The blonde realized that the first room was a reception area because of the long couch lining opposite side of the walls and a huge oak desk complete with a desk phone and different stack of papers on it close to another door.

He watched as Kirishima knocked once on said door before opening it and prompting him to go inside.

When he entered the carpeted office, Asami sat around another oak desk and looked up from papers he had in his hands to look at him through glasses covered eyes.

"You need glasses, I hope you're going blind," was the first thing that came out of Akihito's mouth.

Asami chuckled, "No such luck, I have a mild case of astigmatism, thank you for your concern."

"Concerned my ass…." Akihito started while walking up to the man's desk. He stopped short at said desk and braced both palms against the edge of the wood. "…how did you know Haruka's sick, and who the hell told you you could pay her expenses?"

Asami leaned back in his chair before taking the glasses off and replacing it in the case. He shut said case audibly before putting it in a draw in his desk. _Then_ he looked at Akihito, "As for the first, I have my ways. Secondly, you always throw my money back in my face so I'm doing with it what I wanted to give it to you for."

Akihito was a little taken aback by that. Even though he took Asami's money the first and second time, he gave it back after that because he honestly thought he was only paying for services rendered, services which involved him bend over a surface with a dick stuck up his ass.

He had nothing to say to that. If he hadn't gotten the proof that the man had actually started paying Haruka's bills he would have laughed in his face.

That didn't mean he had to like it even if he was grateful. He decided to change the subject.

"You bugged something of mine, what is it?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Asami smirked. "Did you ever check your phone?"

Akihito shook his head, "I don't need to; you've never touched my phone."

Asami loved psychological games like these. Akihito would never expect him to actually tell him what he bugged, so when he proposed it he immediately rejected the possibility. "Fine, do what you must."

Akihito glared, but took a step back when Asami stood, a smug look on his face.

"Now, I believe a small generous donation for my help is not too much to ask?"

"I knew I'd be paying with my ass for that shit!" Akihito screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at the approaching man.

"Then get over it," Asami said before grabbing the retreating young man by the arms and pulling him flush against him. Their lips connected and instead of the forceful dominant kisses he was used to dishing out, he made this one more intense, more heated, more knee weakening… judging by Akihito's reactions.

Akihito knew somewhere in that over heated head of his that he shouldn't be giving in so easily, that he should at least fight, protest, something; anything. But right now it felt good to have Asami holding him so close, like a blanket of warmth. He wasn't giving in to the other man, not by a long shot but he figured he could be completely submissive just this once, especially since he took such a huge burden off his shoulders.

He was always taught by his parents to show gratitude, no matter how small, to somebody that did something he was thankful for, if even remotely.

He allowed the man to lift him by the ass while they kissed and deposit him on his sparsely occupied desk. The wood, while hard, was warm and he liked the way Asami fit comfortably between his legs when he opened them. Not to mention how good his hard on felt rubbing against his. He arched his back, loving the way Asami's firm and sturdy hands gripped his waist and pulled him towards him. He felt the buttons on his shirt being undone urgently, and Asami forfeited his mouth to attack his neck and lobe with kisses and hickeys like countless times before.

"Bastard, stop leaving hickeys, everybody can see them," the blonde muttered in an earthy voice. He wanted to sound serious but it was hard to do with the ministrations being performed on him.

After opening his shirt, Asami bent his head and decided to suck on those pink nipples, coaxing them into hardness while he rubbed Akihito's crotch. He decided that if he couldn't leave hickeys on his neck, then he would leave them somewhere else, because he had to get some at the end of the day; he loved to mark his now lover as his.

Akihito arched his back and moaned when Asami sucked particularly hard on his right nub while pinching the other. It hurt, like a lot of things he always did to him but this time there was the underlying pleasure, the reason why this wasn't so bad and he'd let his guard down, just this once. He lifted his hip a moment later so Asami could slide both his boxer and pants off his body after hooking his fingers into the waist.

He was exposed, he was vulnerable, he was ready.

Asami loved the way Akihito bit his bottom lip and the way he panted with his skin a rosy blush. He looked so fuckable he could barely contain himself. He liked Akihito fighting, but he liked him submissive too and how he was now was such a huge turn on he had to concentrate to not rush and hurt him; for once the lust was so hard to contain it was a real challenge all on it's own.

Akihito didn't protest when his legs were hoisted into the air and his most private area became exposed to the other man's hungry gaze. He wasn't an exhibitionist, not in the least but there was something to be said about a man looking at you the way Asami did, and his eyes didn't lie, he wanted him and wanted him badly, even if it was just for this moment.

That was enough, for now.

It didn't take long for the blonde to feel the heat of the lubrication, then the heat of an enormous cock head. He had his eyes fixed on the decorated ceiling, his body tense and his hands trying to grip the desk. Asami tried to be gentle, as gentle as he could knowing how he was. But it was, for the most part, less painful than their previous encounters. It didn't take long for the searing in his backside to get to him, and he doubted the man was fully inside when he screamed from the pain; it always felt like the first time with Asami.

"Shhh,," Asami cooed, knowing that it hurt, but not really minding since Akihito wasn't trying to stop him. He stifled his cries with an intense kiss as he finally hit home, loving the way Akihito's muscles tightened around him; from lips, to hands, to legs to anus.

It wasn't rough, but it was hard…there was a difference. Asami's hands raked over his body, feeling and stimulating all at the same time.

The sex lasted for about an hour and at the end, Akihito never wanted to ever set gaze on Asami's oak desk ever again.


	5. Falling From Grace Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takato rushed as fast he could to the hospital the next morning. He couldn't help the small tension that rose in his body as he thought about the message he'd received. Right as he walked up to Haruka's door, he saw said door open with Akihito standing there, a small knapsack was draped across one shoulder.

Takato rushed as fast he could to the hospital the next morning. He couldn't help the small tension that rose in his body as he thought about the message he'd received. Right as he walked up to Haruka's door, he saw said door open with Akihito standing there, a small knapsack was draped across one shoulder.

"Akihito…." He stood there questioningly while a man in a dark suit, wearing sunglasses helped Haruka by allowing her to hold on to his hand while she walked. "Is she alright?"

Akihito stared at his wide eyed friend.

"Ohayo, Takato-san," Haruka greeted with a tired smile. She still felt really sleepy and couldn't wait to get home to her comfortable bed and stuffed animals.

Takato smiled at her and watched as the man led her down the hall. Akihito stood by the door, watching them too and a moment later he gave his friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Akihito knew he shouldn't have felt so put off because Takato had his own life, his own family to deal with and he couldn't expect him to be there for him around the clock, but he did, even though he kept telling himself not to.

"Don't worry, you were probably busy."

Takato's eyes fell at that. He saw Akihito calling, as a matter of fact so did Aya, but they ignored him because they were in the throes of ecstasy and didn't want to be disturbed. It wasn't until they both woke up this morning that they even remembered he was trying to call them, even Aya looked disheartened when she heard the message. Now that he learned Haruka could have died, it made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," the brunette repeated. He was way too scared to tell his friend the truth, but he would if he asked.

"Don't worry, luckily I got some help and she's ok now," Akihito tried to reassure. He squeezed his friend's shoulder as he hung his head dejectedly, trying to make him feel better. He didn't understand why Takato was being so melodramatic about it; he was probably doing something important and didn't see him calling.

"Why don't you go home and rest? We're getting a drive home," Akihito smiled.

Takato nodded, he couldn't look Akihito or Haruka in the face right now; he was extremely happy she was alright though. But differently, he was glad Akihito didn't have only one option anymore because of situations like these.

Both young men walked out of the hospital together and separated in the parking lot. Takato watched as Akihito got into a very expensive looking car, which made him overly curious as to who exactly his knew friend was. He hoped he wasn't getting himself into any more danger.

********************************VF********************************

Haruka woke up groggily the next morning to her brother's irate voice drifting to her ears through her partially opened door. He always left it open or cracked so he could hear if she was calling for him. She could hardly make out what he was saying except for that he sounded angry, so she slipped on her bed slippers and walked out the room. She only ever heard him sound like that when Eiji-san was around, and he'd hit him in front her eyes, something she'd never forgive him for. Nobody should ever put their hands on her big brother, it made her angry and she loved him too much to see him hurt.

She walked soundlessly out to the living room, watching as a much bigger man, who was dressed business-like, grab Akihito and push him to the couch before lying on top of him, probably to try and stifle him like Eiji-san did. She was facing the back of the couch, so she couldn't see what they were doing but she immediately thought it was something bad.

She wanted to cry and the tears blurred her vision. Akihito promised he wouldn't let anybody hurt them again. She wanted to say something but bit her bottom lip as it trembled. She was going to go over to them, but then remembered how Akihito would get Eiji-san to stop.

She promptly headed for the kitchen.

****************************VF***************************

"I thought I told you not to show up here, my sister's home right now you asshole!" Akihito shouted at the man sitting on his couch. Asami had conveniently invited himself over at such a time; he didn't even want to _smell_ him when his sister was around. He thought it was a silent agreement between them that the man would never show when his sister was here, that's what he'd been doing so far.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I'm not here to do you or her anything," Asami pointed out coolly.

Akihito's eyes narrowed, "And you expect me to believe that? Do I look stupid to you?"

Asami's brows furrowed, "Will you keep your voice down? She's asleep."

"Keep my voice…?" Akihito asked incredulously; the audacity... He gritted his teeth in anger, "Get out."

Akihito was storming up to him, and that's when Asami grabbed him and pushed him on the couch, effectively shutting him up with a kiss. He wasn't really in the mood, but he knew if he tried to cover the blonde's mouth with his hand he would be nursing bites later, so kissing was the best option.

Akihito's hands that were formerly struggling in protest started holding to Asami tightly a moment later. The kiss, while exerting his power, was also passionate and he melted into it, closing his eyes and reveling in the way that talented tongue could make him hazy without much effort. After tilting his head to the side for better leverage, he slowly opened his eyes, momentarily confused by the blur of pink and the glistening of a blade in his peripheral vision.

There was a moment of delayed reaction as his brain tried to process what his eyes were seeing….

Akihito's eyes widened tremendously when he realized Haruka stood over Asami with a knife! He pushed the older man away roughly and scrambled over to Haruka, who dropped the knife in fright when he moved.

"Haru-chan….?" Akihito muttered softly to the crying girl before pulling her into a hug. He promptly kicked the knife away that fell from her hands.

"Aki-nii, was he hurting you like Eiji-san?" She asked while crying into his chest. He could feel her temperature rising and her frame shaking and it was important to calm her down; it was detrimental that her pressure remained low.

"No Haruka, he wasn't hurting me at all," Akihito tried to reassure. While holding her close he rubbed her back and looked back at Asami, who was frowning, with a glare. "Haru-chan, he's a _friend_ , he wasn't hurting me."

Akihito stressed the word friend because it was really hard to call Asami that.

The girl pulled away from her brother's chest and looked into his eyes. "Promise, he's not your boyfriend?"

Akihito smiled reassuringly, "I promise, and um…um…."

The young girl tilted her head to the side and looked at the yellow eyed man sitting on her couch, who looked like it was hurting his face to smile at her. She then looked back at her brother, "Are you sure he's not like Eiji-san, Aki-nii?"

Akihito patted her head, "Go and lie down, I'll come to you soon."

The girl nodded before walking away slowly, all the while watching Asami wearily.

Asami took the knife up once the little girl was gone. "You teach her to stab guys with knife?"

Akihito sighed, "There was nothing else to defend myself with when my old boyfriend gave me a black eye in front of her, guess she never forgot."

Asami felt a passing surge of rage at that, deciding he would have to find that guy again. His broken, nose, hands and legs should all be healed by now and could take another breaking….he'd throw in a few ribs for good measure too next time around.

"Don't you think you should go to her now?" Asami asked.

Akihito nodded.

"I'm leaving," Asami informed before standing. He head towards the door and Akihito watched him go.

The blonde then head to his sister's room, watching her pick at her teddy's fur with her smaller fingers while lying on her side. He walked over and lay down beside her, promptly wrapping an arm around her midsection. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Aki-nii, I didn't know he was a friend," Haruka apologized again.

It hurt Akihito how dejected she sounded. "You misinterpret what you saw, it isn't your fault. Though I want you to promise me you'll never take up a knife again, you can get seriously hurt."

Haruka nodded enthusiastically.

Akihito squeezed her tightly, lovingly, "Now go to sleep and when you wake up I'll have lunch ready."

Haruka nodded with a smile before closing her eyes, loving her brother all the more for not scolding her.

**********************************VF********************************

A week later, Haruka was at the hospital with her brother, too weak to even speak from the radiation therapy she had to endure the day before. She couldn't keep anything down and she had to stay in the hospital bed so they could nourish her through IVs. She wanted to go home so badly but Akihito said Dr. Singh said that she had to stay until she could eat. She was given reliever for the pain she was feeling and the mild constipation.

Right after the therapy she started throwing up profusely, but that had stopped by now.

Akihito just sat there, looking for all the world like he'd gotten the worst news of his life. Haruka would have to come in for treatment every two weeks now instead of every month, and he couldn't stand to see what the radiation was doing to his little sister's body. He prayed, prayed so hard to different Deities of different religions that he knew about for a donor match. It was weighing down so heavily on him to know that she couldn't get the treatment for too much longer either.

He sat by her bedside blankly, looking at nothing in particular while his mind raced with dreams, hopes and aspiration for his ailing sibling. He was then startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Getting up, he answered it, surprised to see Kirishima standing there holding a variety of gift wrapped presents.

"Asami-sama sends his regards," the taller man answered to the youth's quizzical expression.

"Oh," Akihito muttered lowly in realization before stepping to the side to let the man in. After closing the door he looked over at the bright expression on Haruka's face when she saw the presents, she was beaming so brightly he instantly felt a little better.

"Are those for me?" Haruka asked excitedly while holding both hands out expectantly.

"Yes, Asami-sama says he hopes you get better soon." Kirishima bowed before handing the young girl one of the packages, which was wrapped in a bright floral wrapping paper with a bow on top. He promptly put the rest on a small table near her bed.

"Aki-nii, is that your friend?" Haruka asked excitedly, grinning while she tore the paper to see a toy bicycle with a doll on the seat as her present.

"Yes," Akihito smiled while walking over to her. He kissed her on the head before muttering a silent thank you to Kirishima.

The taller man bowed before seeing himself out. He had to report to his boss that his gifts were well received and they were both happy. The kid had grown on him too, she was really sweet.

For once, Akihito was gratefully to Asami for putting a smile on Haruka's face. It didn't take much, even a small gesture of kindness to uplift her spirits.

********************************VF********************************

Takato arrived at the hospital later that night after work. He was surprised; the sight that greeted him was never one he'd seen before. It was right after Haruka's therapy, so for the two of them to look…..well, not sad or too badly is a first.

"Hey Aki…" Takato greeted after opening the door.

"Takato, Hi," Akihito smiled. He left Haruka's side to go greet his friend.

"Takato-san!" Haruka smiled. "Look, look, it's a toy alligator that Aki-nii says will eat my sickness away."

The young girl held out the rubber toy weakly and Takato laughed before nodding his head in agreement. He looked to Akihito and appreciated the genuine smile on his face. He then looked around to notice there was more than a few gifts on the table and wrappers on the floor.

"Oh, my _friend_ decided to buy her gifts to cheer her up," Akihito informed at Takato's quizzical look.

The brunette immediately picked up on the message; it was the man he was sleeping with. He hoped Akihito was doing the right thing.

"I have a little money to help with medication this week…." Takato started before reaching into his pocket.

Akihito stopped his friend from going any further by placing a hand on his shoulder. "That won't be necessary, um, he's paying all her expenses too."

Takato frowned at that. "Aki, are you sure you're doing the right thing? You seem to be depending an awful lot on this person lately…."

"I'm not depending on anybody and there's nothing I can do about it, he wants to help Haruka and he's doing it of his own free will, I can't stop him," Akihito answered. He was a little put off that Takato would think he would be dependent on Asami, he thought he knew him better than that.

Takato's frown deepened. "Aki, are you sure this person doesn't have an ulterior motive, I mean, how long have you known him?"

Now it was Akihito's turn to frown. "I've never asked this man for anything and no, he doesn't have any other motives because what he wants he gets…." Akihito sighed, "Look Takato, I really don't appreciate you ruining the mood right now."

Takato deflated at that, "I wasn't trying…."

"I know, I know…" Akihito answered. "Just trust me sometimes to know what I'm doing, ok? You're still my best friend and I promise to let you know if anything's wrong."

Takato nodded before smiling brokenly, if Akihito's decision to sell himself to some stranger wasn't proof that he did in fact need someone to watch over him sometimes then he didn't know what was. Besides, was he being replaced? Just like in High school? He doesn't have any relationship type feelings for Akihito anymore, but he remembered in High school they broke up because Akihito had some masochistic tendencies in bed he couldn't fulfill. Either he wanted it rough, or he gave it rough and he couldn't have sex like that _all_ the time, so eventually he was replaced by a guy who could give him what he wanted, and none of them mind; they even remained friends. Now, he had to wonder about the person he was seeing currently, because if he couldn't manage Akihito he would leave him, that much he knew. Even Eiji he could see was forceful and demanding and he tried to warn his friend, but it had to come to abuse before he did anything about it.

And judging from the way Akihito talked about his relationships a lot of the time, he doubted he realized he had that tendency of his.

Haruka sat on the bed, merrily going through the rest of her gifts, ignoring the other two in the room at the same time. She unwrapped her forth gift, looking at the small toy piano with awe.

"Aki-nii, can I play with it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, but this is the last one and then you get some sleep," the older Takaba answered.

Haruka pouted before quickly smiling at the noises the toy was making when she ran her fingers across it. She turned shining bright eyes on the other occupant of the room. "Takato-san, I can't wait to show it to Ami!"

Takato chuckled, "I'm sure she'll love to see it."

It was only a half an hour and three more presents later before Haruka finally decided to get some sleep. Both of them stayed with her until she started breathing evenly in the bed, an indication that she had in fact fallen asleep. They walked outside the room a moment later and Akihito stretched his sore muscles, he often wondered where she got the energy she had from sometimes.

Takato turned to face Akihito. "No information on a donor yet?"

"Nothing," Akihito sighed dejectedly. "She'll have to come in more often for chemo therapy."

"Shit," Takato muttered under his breath; that was bad. More chemo therapy meant more health problems for Haruka. The therapy helped to stop the cancerous cells from spreading, but the side effects were nearly as bad themselves.

"I'm sure you're needed at home, you came here after work, right?" Akihito asked with a sympathetic glance at his friend. It was obvious from his decorum he was exhausted.

Takato nodded. "Will you be alright?"

Akihito looked back at the silhouette of Kirishima down the end of the hall, he seemed to be getting coffee from a small machine close by. He then looked back at Takato and smiled, "I'm pretty certain we'll be ok."

Takato tilted his head to the side before walking away. He watched as his friend walked right by the bodyguard, who was heading towards him with two foam cups of steaming coffee. When he reached him he held one of the cups out and he took it.

"Thanks," Akihito muttered before taking a sip.

Kirishima grunted his answer because he had the coffee by his lips.

Akihito stood there watching the man whose eyes were hidden by the glasses he wore, which made it impossible for him to gauge his emotions when his eyes were hidden.

"Thanks."

Kirishima looked at the young man after he spoke.

"I never told you thanks for bringing the presents," Akihito said further.

"It wasn't a problem, I'm glad she's ok," Kirishima answered.

Akihito shifted the coffee cup to his right hand before using the left to take his cell phone from his pocket. "Can I have Asami's number? I'd like to be able to call him."

Kirishima watched as Akihito turned the phone nervously around in his hand. Maybe he was afraid he wouldn't give him the number? Judging from all the things his boss had been doing so far for them, he doubted he would object to Akihito getting his cell phone number.

"Fine."

Akihito released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks," he muttered after he saved it to his contacts.

Kirishima went o sit on one of the wooden benches outside the room, probably to wait and take him home if needs be and Akihito couldn't help but feel the ice slowly chipping away for the man he thought would only bring problems into his life.

He decided he would spend the night by Haruka's side.

 **tbc and reviews are very much appreciated, tnx guys :-)**


	6. Falling From Grace Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima dropped a weary Akihito off at his apartment the next morning. Haruka had to stay at the hospital a few more days for observation before she could be released. He only came home for some food and a change of clothes before he would go back and stay with her. Last night she woke up twice to throw up, which was more like dry heaving since she barely had anything in her stomach. It was heart wrenching and mind numbing seeing his baby sister in such a state; he wished he could take her place, or better yet, just get rid of her sickness. Dr. Singh explained that they were in the process of running tests on a couple of people with her blood type, and so far some have matched for other patients but none for her as yet.

Kirishima dropped a weary Akihito off at his apartment the next morning. Haruka had to stay at the hospital a few more days for observation before she could be released. He only came home for some food and a change of clothes before he would go back and stay with her. Last night she woke up twice to throw up, which was more like dry heaving since she barely had anything in her stomach. It was heart wrenching and mind numbing seeing his baby sister in such a state; he wished he could take her place, or better yet, just get rid of her sickness. Dr. Singh explained that they were in the process of running tests on a couple of people with her blood type, and so far some have matched for other patients but none for her as yet.

He felt both angry and sad, why was she the only one not getting through? Not that he wasn't grateful that his cup was half full and she had life, but he wanted her to be well again, not barely getting by.

He pushed his front door open and was about to step inside his apartment when he heard somebody calling out his name. He looked back down the hall to see the landlady hurrying towards him.

"Miname-san," Akihito bowed in greeting. He really hoped she wasn't here to talk to him about rent…

"It's about the rent…." The woman bowed hastily.

Akihito groaned internally. "Ill try to get you some money by…."

"No Takaba-san, listen…." The woman interrupted apprehensively. "A six months advance has been paid on your rent."

Akihito frowned, "What?"

The woman nodded her head enthusiastically. "Your benefactor, Asami-san, paid your rent six months in advance," the woman smiled before walking away.

 _Benefactor?_

You'd think she'd never seen such an advance before. Akihito slammed his door shut after going inside. He threw himself on his couch before taking out his cell phone and dialing Asami's number for the first time.

The man answered on the second ring.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Akihito clipped. His eyes narrowed when Asami started to play dumb with the 'what are you talking about?' question.

"Why did you pay the rent, it wasn't needed."

From his end, Asami answered, "So you would have a place to stay and yes, it was needed."

Akihito didn't know that the woman was planning to give him a months notice, and he knew he wouldn't want to stay with him, not yet anyway.

"I'm not a fucking charity case," Akihito muttered darkly into the phone.

"It wasn't for you," Asami replied sternly.

Akihito did a double take at that. So he was doing it for Haruka then, now he felt like shit. "I'm…."

"No need," Asami cut in. "I know you're frustrated Akihito, but remember that you're not the only one who wants to see her better, and most of all comfortable."

Akihito smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

There was a pregnant pause as both men, who couldn't find anything to say after that, listened to each others' breathing, which wasn't strange to either of them. Not that Akihito would admit it, but he liked the way Asami's breathing was ragged and short after sex. The man put so much effort into not making too much noise during the act that he liked the telltale sign that he had in fact enjoyed himself. It was a sort of baritone pant that was as sturdy as the man it came from.

"Take care of her," was all Asami said before he hung up the phone.

Akihito smiled a very small smile at the gesture. Why didn't he see it before recently? Asami had a heart. Feeling a little better than when he arrived, the young man set out to do what he came to do before heading back to the hospital.

*********************************VF************************************

"Takato!" Akihito shouted, more than a little miffed his friend was practically forcing him to do this.

"Akihito please, you haven't been anywhere in ages! You're going and that's final!" Takato forcefully answered.

Both young men were in Akihito's apartment in his bedroom.

Akihito hated it how Takato wasn't willing to take no for an answer.

"Aya is keeping Haruka for the night and I know you don't have anything else to do, so I'm forcing you to go out," Takato continued.

Akihito groaned before plopping himself down on his bed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, just go with me tonight and I'll never bother you again," Takato answered.

"But you say you're going there with another friend…."

"Who's a heavy drinker and I can't trust him to be good company, but I have been hearing a lot about Club Raven lately and want to check it out. Please Akihito….?"

Takato's puppy dog eyes were huge and Akihito couldn't help giving in, even if it's to get Takato to leave him alone. "Fine."

Takato beamed, "Great! I'll pick you up at eight later."

Takato left and Akihito sighed before deciding to get some sleep. He'd been up with Haruka the night before and he had only five hours to get some shut eye before Takato would be back for him. At least he knew Haruka would be alright with Aya while they went out, and Takato was right, he hadn't been to anywhere in ages. Maybe just this once it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and enjoy himself for one night, What's the worst that could happen?

*******************************VF*******************************

"Akihito….." Takato glared when he came to pick up his friend and see what he was in. "Faded jeans, seriously? And what the hell is up with that shirt….?"

Akihito looked at Takato, a little miffed that he was looking at him like that. "What? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

Takato walked over and started pushing the protesting Akihito towards his bedroom. "You're not going out to a hot new club with me looking like a rag doll, let's change."

The brunette was dressed in jeans himself, but his was _obviously_ new and it hugged his hips, only to curve like a bell at the bottom. It went well with the tight button down, black shirt he wore and the shiny Gentleman on his feet. His hair was parted at the side with an upward flip to the right where most of the hair was. He wasn't overdone, but he was obviously ready for the club scene, unlike Akihito.

Akihito plopped down on the bed with a sigh while Takato walked over to his small closet and started rummaging around. He watched as he made noises of dissatisfaction until a loud 'Aha' left his lips about a minute later. He when the brown leather pants were thrown at him.

"No, hell no," Akihito muttered. Now he regrets not throwing the damn thing out. He wore it once and _people_ , both men and women were all over him like bees on honey.

"That….looks hot," Takato drawled appreciatively. He could imagine how hot his friend would look in the piece of clothing.

Akihito stood up haughtily, "Takato, N-O."

Takato took the pants up by crooking his right index finger in one of the loops and smirked at Akihito. A devilish smirk that let him know he would be wearing that pants whether he liked it or not…..

Takato whistled appreciatively at the tight leather pants hugging Akihito's hips, barely covering his pubic hair, clinging to the narrow muscle where his belly narrowed into his groin and accentuating the lean litheness of his hips. It looked like they'd been painted on, every dip and curve of his legs and sex revealed. The shirt he was wearing clung like a second skin, hugging the wide sweep of his chest to stop just above the enticing dimple of his belly, the smooth and unmarred skin of which nearly had him thinking thoughts he knows he shouldn't.

Luckily he'd dug up that shirt in the back of Akihito's closet too. He'd rubbed some gel in his hair to make it look a little more slick, and all in all Akihito looked very edible….not that he'd notice…

"Let's go…" Takato started while walking away.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to a club dressed so trashy!" Akihito digressed.

Takato grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out the door while he complained.

*********************************VF********************************

The club was packed with the young and hopeful and Akihito chose to stick close to Takato while he looked around for his friend. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the building with a bar off to one side, and booths off to another. The second floor, accessible by a pair of stairs to the side of the wall showed tinted glass instead of walls for the rooms available. He figured that was the more private area of the club.

The music was upbeat and fast, perpetuating to the dancing on the dance floor and he looked at the gyrating and grinding crowd; there was a group of four dancing together and breaking out with the beat.

The blonde looked around as he felt his ass groped, but there were too many people around for him to pinpoint who had violated. He weaved through and side stepped people in an attempt to keep up with Takato who kept on searching. Due to the pitch of the noise he doubted he would hear him even if he called out to him. There were strobe and multi colored lights shining across the room and Akihito wasn't feeling the scene at all, it was too much and he'd been way out of the loop for far too long.

Right now he was worrying if he'd remember to pack Haruka's favorite teddy bear into her overnight bag before sending her off with Aya.

Takato had reached the bar and Akihito took a seat as soon as the person sitting before him got up, leaving with some sort of cocktail in their hand. He placed a hand on Takato's shoulder and tugged until his ear was by his lips.

"I don't want to stay here," the blonde shouted into his friend's ear.

Takato sighed before putting his lips by Akihito's ear, "Stay here until I find my friend, we'll leave shortly after."

Akihito nodded, watching as Takato walked off before he turned around to face the bar. The bartender, a cute little middle aged woman with her hair in a bun and enough cleavage to hide a purse in blew him a kiss and winked.

He chuckled while pointing to what she had in her hand and the woman pushed the cold beer towards him.

"On the house cutie," the woman's lips read and Akihito held up the bottle in salute with a smile. He took a swig before making a 180 degree turn so he was facing the crowd, looking out and watching the people while he wait for Takato.

The atmosphere, while as frivolous as the music, did not improve over time. All Akihito wanted to do was to go home and sleep, but Takato wasn't back as yet. People were constantly rubbing against him on both sides while trying to get something from the bar and it pissed him off how some people's hands would roam and touch him intimately when they're ready.

One guy in a black jeans pants and black button down shirt had the audacity to run his hand slowly over his leg as if to entice him. He looked at the guy, who was smiling at him while swaying to the music and in disgust he got up and decided to go outside; his breath reeked of alcohol.

Akihito could feel the eyes of a few people watching him as he walked; some even tried to engage him on the dance floor. He blew them all off and quickly made his way outside, still holding his beer bottle in one hand. When he reached the exit and the cool night air hit him, he walked a few meters before leaning on the wall and taking a deep breath, it was suffocating in there.

The young man walked a little farther away, not liking the way he was attracting attention from some patrons going into the club. He ended up stopping near the back alley of the building, but within sight of the entrance because he wanted to see if Takato would come out. He considered calling him on his cell phone but he knew he probably wouldn't hear it over the club's blaring noise. The back pockets of his leather pants were so short it barely held his phone in place and he felt around to make sure it was still there.

Akihito took another swig of beer while listening to a cat scurry and screech in the back alley. He was leaning against the wall, doing nothing but watching the other people go into the club and not noticing his surroundings. There was a feeling of foreboding before a hand was suddenly placed tightly over his mouth and another one draped tightly around his upper body. He dropped the beer bottle in fright, clawing at the offending hands while they dragged him towards the dark alley before turning him around and pushing him roughly against the dirty wall while the hands held his wrists tightly. A body then pressed into him before a pair of lips locked with his, forcing a pill into his mouth that went down his throat when he tried to breathe. He managed to push his attacker away a moment later.

"What the fuck was that?" the blonde asked the stranger while coughing, trying to see if he could bring the pill back up. What if he was poisoned?

"Akihito…."

The voice was callous, deadly….familiar.

"Eiji…?" Akihito muttered when he realized who it was. Eiji raised his head to look into his eyes, and even with only the moonlight as a source of light, he could make out his ex-boyfriend's distinguishable features in the semi-dark. "What are you….?"

Eiji quickly put a finger over Akihito's lips.

"Shhhh…." He muttered lowly, dryly.

Puzzled, Akihito tried to decipher what was up with the other man. He grabbed Eiji by the shoulder in an effort to shake him but was rewarded with a hard slap to the face that had him stumbling sideways.

"Bitch, you called the police on me," Eiji spat. Ever since he landed in the hospital because of some beating he got months ago, his anger had gotten worse and he'd take it out on anybody or anything that he could.

Stunned, Akihito felt when the other man delivered a kick to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. He doubled over and groaned, deciding then and there he wouldn't put up with Eiji's shit; he would have to work hard to lay another finger on him. His stomach throbbed something fierce and his split lip burnt, but that didn't stop him from kicking the other man's feet out from under him. He felt the effects of the drugs working, but because of the adrenaline pumping through his system its complete effects was delayed.

Eiji landed hard on his back with an 'oof' and Akihito tried to run away, but the weakness and pain in his stomach from the sudden movement increased and he stumbled after taking a few steps. That's when he felt his hair grabbed painfully and his head pulled back while a knee dug into his back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Akihito," Eiji spat angrily into the blonde's ear while watching his face contort in a look of pure agony. "And when I'm done with you I'll start on sweet little Haruka…"

Akihito felt like his chest was being crushed from the weight the other man placed on him, but that pain was nothing compared to the unadultered rage he felt when Eiji said he would hurt Haruka.

Nobody, _nobody_ will ever get the chance to mess with his sister as long as he was around.

"Get the fuck off me!" Akihito screamed before suddenly rolling to the side and throwing Eiji off balance. His breathing was labored as he stood, glaring daggers at the man getting to his feet. Eiji stood and stared at him also, and that's when Akihito realized the man's nose had suddenly become crooked and he seemed to be leaning his weight on one leg more than the other. Did somebody break his leg and nose?

Eiji started advancing on the blonde slowly, predatorily, "Tsk, I'm going to hurt you very badly Akihito."

Akihito smirked, "I'd like to see you try, you good for nothing asshole."

Eiji's face contorted into further rage before he rushed the blonde with his fists ready to strike….

***************************VF*******************************

"Hurry," Asami said impatiently to Suoh, who was driving in the limousine with Kirishima in the passenger seat. He didn't know what had happened, but his phone suddenly started ringing and he saw Akihito's name on the led display. After he answered all he heard were the tell tale signs of a fight and Akihito's grunts of pain and anguish as blows were landed on both parties, but mostly Akihito. He heard when Akihito called the name Eiji, and he decided he would kill the guy before morning. Akihito made a loud cry of pain at one point and by that time he was already in the limo heading to Club Raven, a five minute drive away. He deciphered that it was that club from the music that was playing and the fact that the selector called out the name of said club in the background.

There was a loud thud a moment later and the line went dead, encouraging Asami to become fearful for the first time in a very long time. A few minutes later, the club came in to view and as the vehicle pulled up to the building, Asami rolled down the window and looked out for any sign of his lover.

They were just about to pass a very dark corner when Asami spotted a staggering figure leaning on the wall for support that vaguely looked like Akihito.

"Stop the car," Asami commanded and he got out of the vehicle as soon as it braked. Suoh quickly pulled over to the curb and they hurriedly went after their boss, wondering if he'd seen something.

Asami ran the few meters to catch Akihito before he fell. He was clutching his stomach, breathing hard and groaning. His pupils were also dilated, indicating that there was some type of drug in his system.

"Akihito….?" Asami muttered while lightly slapping the blonde to keep him awake; his eyes were droopy and his features slack. He slung one of his hands across his shoulder and helped him over to his car.

Kirishima made sure that both men were safely in the limo before he turned to look at the man in the alley shakily getting to his feet. Suoh cracked his knuckles to indicate he was ready to put a beating on somebody and they both advanced slowly on the weakened man. Kirishima didn't need Asami to tell him that this one should not be walking when he was through…

Eiji looked up, not realizing what had happened from the surprisingly well connected upper cut Akihito delivered a moment ago. His chin throbbed from the pain and he was surprised to see two men before him instead of the bitch he wanted to put a hurt on. His eyes widened to saucers when he realized that the men were much bigger than him, and he recognized the one in the glasses from the last time he got beat up.

With his face twisted in a look of pure rage, he decided to attack…

******************************VF********************************

Asami put Akihito in the passenger seat and decided to drive himself to his home. He periodically glanced at the semi awake blonde while driving just to make sure that he didn't pass out on him. He managed to call a private Doctor to come to his home right away to have Akihito checked upon as soon as possible. He would send a car back for Kirishima and Suoh, he wanted to give them a little more time to do some damage.

He irately took in the split lip and swollen face of his blonde, growling at the red hand print in his face and the way he held his stomach. He released one of his hands from the steering wheel and moved the soft bangs away from Akihito's eyes, wanting to make sure he didn't fall asleep on him. He didn't know what kind of drug he was given and he didn't want him passing out without knowing if it would shut his system down.

They reached his home some time later and once inside his penthouse, Asami gently deposited the blonde on his bed and covered him up. A moment later his doorbell rang and he breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor greeted him at the door.

"Asami-sama…." The middle aged, Japanese man bowed before walking in.

"Dr. Muira, this way," Asami answered while walking towards his bedroom.

The Doctor put his small bag on a table nearby before putting on a pair of white gloves and performing a simple saliva-based iScreen test on the young man in the bed. He was able to determine, within minutes, what type of drug was administered and whether the dosage was above average.

The Doctor put the swab coated with Akihito's saliva into a small device and a small sheet of paper came out the side a moment later.

"Based on the test results, I would say he was given a small dose of Ecstasy. Keep him hydrated and rested, he should be fine in the morning," the Doctor instructed before packing his bags to go. He gave the man an antibacterial cream for any other cuts since he was strongly opposed to him checking under the young man's shirt, along with pain relievers for the pain.

Asami released the breath he didn't realize he was holding at the news that Akihito would be fine. He saw the Doctor out after paying him. He then made sure he had a glass of water and a small juice box on hand just in case Akihito woke up thirsty. He had allowed him to go to sleep after the Doctor left since he was essentially alright.

Once Akihito's eyes were closed and his breathing became even, he slipped under the sheets and held him close, never remembering wanting to protect anybody so badly in such a long time. He liked the way his face looked heavenly and peaceful while he slept, boyish and innocent. He admired the way Akihito would always put his sister first no matter what, because dedication like that from someone so young for another was almost non-existent in today's society. It was the first thing he noticed about him, how strong and determined he was to be a good big brother, which made him want to try for Haruka too just to make him happy. It's been a very long while since he met somebody that made him want to spend the time to look past the external and the artificial to see what kind of person they were underneath. Akihito showed true courage in the face of adversity and even though he only hurt him in the beginning to expose what he thought would be a very weak minded and self centered person, he was glad to say he was wrong, especially since little Haruka would need all the support from the people she loved in her time of need.

The heat radiated exponentially from the bruise on Akihito's stomach and Asami moved his hand a little away from the affected area, not wanting to make it any worse. He pulled the skin tight shirt up before running his fingers softly over Akihito's side, liking the way he stirred at the contact. It was the first time the young man was in his bed, and he would make sure it wasn't the last.

As a matter of fact, he'll make sure he loses count in the future…..

***************************VF*****************************

Takato didn't know what the commotion was about, but he'd been looking for a good while now and could not locate his friend; seemed he hadn't shown up. There were people heading towards the exit and others talking about something going on outside. He wasn't listening because he decided he would collect Akihito and leave, but he heard snippets of different conversation about beatings, blood and ambulance.

He walked the few meters to the bar and surprisingly could not find Akihito, looking down both ends but missing his friend. He looked all around the room, wondering what could have happened when he decided to go outside. There was a small group of people near a corner where an ambulance was parked and he suddenly became fearful that Akihito might be the one that's hurt. With heightened curiosity and a small ounce of dread, he walked over to the crowd and pushed past a few people until he could see what was happening. There were two police officers holding people back from what appeared to be a body in the alley.

Gasping, and covering his mouth to stop the bile from rising, he could tell the man was dead. One thing he was glad for though, it wasn't Akihito.

"I heard that he was robbed of his stash and beaten to death." One woman whispered behind Takato and he listened keenly for any info as to what might have happened. Seemed the guy was a well known drug dealer.

"He had it coming, he's been robbing and beating people a lot around here," another voice whispered in answer and Takato didn't know what to think. Thank heavens it was night and he couldn't make out too clearly the scene, but he could see how swollen some parts of the man was. His mind suddenly returned to Akihito and he left the crowd and looked up and down the street with a sigh. He did a double take when saw the man from the hospital that wore the glasses standing with another bulkier man near the curb some distance away. He walked quickly up to the man and stood before him.

"Have you seen Akihito?"

A man was dead plus Akihito's missing equal more than enough reason to be worrying his head off, Takato thought to himself.

"Takaba-san is alright, right now he's with my employer," Kirishima answered. The only reason he responded was because he knew this was Takaba-san's friend and he probably came with him, which meant he was genuinely worried as to his whereabouts.

Suoh watched the youth suspiciously, but did nothing further since it seemed Kirishima knew him.

Takato was both relieved and puzzled by that answer. "How did he end up with your employer? And why are you here? And why is a guy _dead_?"

A silver Honda pulled up to where the three were and the two guards walked away to get into the back, leaving the youth's questions unanswered. Kirishima stopped by the door and looked back at the puzzled young man, "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

Takato nodded, watching as the car disappeared down the road with the two men. He didn't know if it was the sincerity in the man's voice that calmed him, but he decided to head home until he heard from his friend. He would just tell Haruka and Aya that Akihito was spending the night with a friend.

The problem was, he hoped he was right.

 **tbc and reviews are very much appreciated, tnx guys :-)**


	7. Falling From Grace Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Akihito felt like he'd been hit by a bulldozer; his head throbbed something fierce and his whole body ached. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but all he could say for certain was that the bed was mad comfortable, even more so than his own.

The next morning, Akihito felt like he'd been hit by a bulldozer; his head throbbed something fierce and his whole body ached. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but all he could say for certain was that the bed was mad comfortable, even more so than his own.

The sheets felt like silk and the room was very spacious, but sparsely decorated with the bare necessities. The walls were a light hue, which was perfect for his sensitive eyes. Whoever owned this house was a very conservative but elegant person, he noticed.

And was that a walk in closet?

Akihito blinked his eyes a few times in an effort to clear his head, trying hard to figure out what had happened. He looked under the sheets at his scantily dressed self and the memories immediately came back to him; going to the club, getting into a fight with Eiji, being drugged…

His later memories were very vague though and he still had no idea how he ended up in his current situation. He wondered what had happened to Takato, then his thoughts drifted to his little sister. He was just about thinking to leave when he heard the bedroom door creak open, and he looked over to see Asami heading towards with a small tray with a glass of water and juice on top of it. It's only when the man came a little closer that he noticed the aspirins lying inconspicuously on the tray.

"Take this," Asami muttered after passing him the pills and the glass of juice. He was grateful for the pain reliever, hopefully what ever pain he was feeling would leave soon. After drinking the glass empty , not realizing how thirsty he actually was until he took the first sip, he put it back on the tray before running both hands over his face.

"What happened?" Akihito asked after looking at Asami.

"I found you after a fight at Club Raven," Asami answered before taking a seat beside the blonde.

Akihito shifted himself slightly to the side so Asami could sit comfortably. His eyes then narrowed, "Eiji, the bastard. What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Asami lied. "When I found you you were by yourself, struggling to stay on your feet."

Akihito nodded contemplatively, he hoped that would be the last time he'd ever see or hear from his ex, the guy was a psychopath; especially after what he said about hurting Haruka.

Haruka…..

"Where are you going?" Asami asked when he saw Akihito getting out of bed. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back down before he could stand on his own two feet.

Akihito tried to struggle out of Asami's hold, "Takato and Haruka don't know where I am."

Asami pulled the blonde close and wrapped both arms around him, "Your friend knows you're here, don't worry."

Akihito, after feeling a little strange at the small affection Asami was showing, visibly relaxed at what the man had said.

"Wait, how did he find out?" Akihito asked.

"Kirishima told him," Asami answered.

Akihito felt a little better at that, but he wasn't completely at ease. "I need to get home to her."

Asami lifted the blonde's face and looked into his eyes before kissing him deeply.

Akihito was pushed back until his head was on the pillow and he wanted the kiss, but he had more important things to worry about. He pushed the man away and with his chest heaving, telling him he needed to get home to his sister.

Asami nodded before standing, only because it was for his sister why he was letting him go. He imagined how much the little girl would be worrying over her big brother even if she was told he was alright.

"Wait," Asami said before Akihito went through the door.

Akihito stopped and looked back at Asami quizzically. He watched as the man walked over to his closet before emerging a moment later with a knee length black coat.

"Cover up," Asami said before slipping the coat on Akihito himself. There's no way he would make anybody else see how hot his lover really was.

Akihito's lips curved at the corner at the gesture. "You don't want anybody to see me in hot leather pants?" Akihito teased.

"No, I don't" Asami answered seriously while tying the belt and making sure all of Akihito's upper body was covered.

When Asami was through, Akihito turned to leave but he stopped abruptly with his hand on the door knob.

Asami wondered what the matter was when he saw the blonde unmoving. He was more than a little surprised when Akihito turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips before hurriedly slipping out the door with a meek thanks and a blush on his face.

He chuckled before putting a finger by his lips and rubbing gently, savoring the small affection lavished on him.

It was actually quite nice.

Now, to get rid of the hard on he had developed from seeing Akihito dressed so enticingly. He headed to the bathroom for a cold shower before heading to his club for work.

***************************VF************************

It was only ten minutes after Akihito reached home and called Takato that his friend had arrived with his sister in tow.

Haruka ran up to him and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Aki-nii, where were you last night? You promised to come get me and you never did. Are you leaving me like mom and dad did?"

Akihito almost tore up at the question. He bent down so he was on eye level with his little sister and hugged her tightly, "I'll never leave you as long as I live Haru-chan, I promise."

Haruka looked at her older brother with a warm smile. "Pinky promise?" she asked after holding up her pinky finger.

"Promise," Akihito grinned after locking his smaller finger with hers. "Now go change."

Haruka skipped off, obviously happy to see him and Akihito looked after her with a smile on his face. He turned to face Takato and the smile was wiped off his friend's face a moment later.

"What happened last night?" Takato asked seriously.

Akihito sighed, "I don't know. I got into a fight with Eiji at the club's back alley and he drugged me, I don't know what happened after that except I woke up at Asami's place this morning."

Takato's eyes widened at that, "You were at the back alley, do you know somebody died there last night?"

Akihito found a wave of cold sweat had washed over him. "What….?"

"And did you know I saw that guy that's always with you at the hospital there?"

"Kirishima….?" Akihito asked confused. He seriously, seriously was hoping Takato wouldn't say what he thought he would say.

"What if your boyfriend had gotten Eiji killed?"

Akihito shook his head stubbornly. "No, Asami is not a killer. He found me in the alley by myself and brought me to his home, Eiji was already gone."

Takato's eyes narrowed, "What if it's Eiji who died in that alley last night….?"

"It's not Eiji, ok?...it's not."

Akihito was trying to convince himself as much as Takato. He'd never met anybody that's killed anybody before and the idea had him fretting like crazy. If Takato's right, what had he gotten himself into with Asami? Was the man a killer, would he get him in trouble? Would he hurt Haruka?

Takato turned around to leave. "I'm going to find out who died in that alley, and if it's Eiji, I want you to leave that man immediately."

Akihito shivered at the air of finality to Takato's words. He prayed that he was wrong about Asami but what if he wasn't? Could he really stay by the side of a man that killed?

He couldn't and he wouldn't dream of trying.

There was only one thing to do; call Asami and ask him and pray he tells the truth.

But first things first; he needed a new phone. He vaguely remembered his old one being smashed by Eiji last night.

**************************VF***************************

Akihito sat on his bed that night, clutching his new cell phone to his chest while his heart rate and breathing sped up. It was too much to handle, too much to bear and he didn't know what to make of it.

He had asked and Asami had answered, had admitted to killing his ex-boyfriend as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a very hard pill to swallow, like something made of granite or sand paper. Asami admitted to it with such ease it was as if he was asking him if he stole his underwear, something trivial and inconsequential.

It shocked him on so many levels how Asami could be level headed in such a situation. What if he inadvertently caused him harm or worse yet, caused Haruka harm?

He shakily put the device back to his ears and took a deep breath before muttering, "Don't you _ever_ set foot near me or Haruka again, I'll call the police if you do."

And with that he cut off the call.

Akihito collapsed on his bed heavily with his thoughts a jumbled mess of inner voices. He was really falling for Asami, was on his way to starting a proper relationship when this happened. He couldn't believe Eiji was dead and Asami had killed him. No matter what his ex had done, he'd never wish death on him or anybody else for that matter.

He suddenly felt like throwing up and he ran to the bathroom, making sure to lock it before he heaved into the toilet bowl. He didn't want Haruka to see him in such a state; it would hurt her more than it would hurt him. He felt he had to be her strength and it wouldn't do for her to know how weak he really was.

He wanted nothing to do with Asami ever again.

Shortly after washing his mouth out with some mouthwash, he heard a knock on his door and he went to answer it. Takato stood in his doorway with a solemn look on his face and he stepped aside to let him into his apartment.

"Akihito…." Takato started nervously while standing inside his living room. "I'm afraid it was Eiji."

Akihito sighed, "I know."

Takato did a double take at that. "You do?"

He decided to lie, "Yeah, I heard from another friend that Eiji had died."

"So what about your boyfriend? I saw his men there," Takato said.

Akihito took a seat in his couch with a solemn look on his face. "He said he didn't see anything, must have happened after we left."

Akihito didn't know why he wasn't telling Takato the truth, why he was lying for Asami, but he really didn't feel like admitting to his friend that his ex-boyfriend had admitted to murdering his ex-ex-boyfriend. He wasn't in the mood to explain or dissect his feelings, he just wanted to rest.

Takato was still very suspicious, but he didn't have any proof, only gut feelings so he decided to lay off for now.

"Takato, I'm really tired and need some rest, can you come back tomorrow?"

Takato nodded, "Sure, Akihito."

He decided to leave for now, Akihito didn't seem in the mood to talk and he didn't want to push him. There was such deep weariness on his face he let him be. Maybe after a good night rest his friend would feel better.

Akihito smiled and waved at Takato while he watched him from the doorway. When he was gone he plopped himself down on his couch with a huge sigh before hugging his feet to his chest and staring off into space. He couldn't stop thinking about Asami in spite of everything.

The way he forced him and fucked him into submission…just the way he liked it. The way he bruised and used his body, his strong hands and fierce words; his huge…..

Akihito abruptly shook his head before turning over in an effort to forget the enigmatic man. Asami was a force to be reckoned with all on his own and he wished he hadn't started to notice, it would make letting go so much easier. Who he saw staring back at him from behind the couch had him forcing a smile on to his face.

Bright hazel eyes looked skeptically down at him while Haruka tilted her head contemplatively to the side.

"Hey Haruka, are you sick?" Akihito asked from his lying position.

"No, are you?" the young girl rebounded.

Akihito sat up with a sigh before taking her hand and leading her around to sit beside him.

"No, I'm not sick, just tired."

Haruka started playing with her much smaller fingers. "Aki-nii, will you be alright?"

Akihito held his sister and hugged her tightly. He really hated how easy it was for her to read him, to know his feelings even when he was trying to hide it. He figured there was no use lying to her.

"I hope so," he answered.

"Maybe you should call your friend and get him to bring you presents too, it made me feel better and Kirishima-san is really nice, he'll help you too," Haruka suggested hopefully.

Akihito winced at Haruka's suggestion, making sure to hold her in a way so that she couldn't see the malignant expression on his face. If only she knew what those people did. "Maybe…"

Haruka nodded.

"Now go to bed, it's getting late for you," Akihito suggested and the little girl smiled before walking off to her room.

With his steps and his heart heavy, Akihito walked to his own room and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep from the mental exhaustion a moment later.

*****************************VF***************************

It was two months later when Akihito ran into Asami at the local supermarket where he was buying food for Haruka. He was surprised to bump into the man in the vegetable section of the aisle, watching as he palmed a fresh stalk of celery between his fingers.

Kirishima stood there behind Asami and he watched as the tension laid thick and heavy between the two men. He wondered what they would do. He found it strange that today of all days his boss decided to do his own shopping, as if fate was pulling the two men together.

Akihito blinked as Asami watched him, not sure if he even wanted to talk to the man.

"How is she doing?" Asami asked softly, not wanting to scare the other away. The thing was, he respected Akihito's decision for wanting to stay far away from a man like him, he was innocent to the things he had to do and how he lived, and it was never his intention to get him involved.

To put it simply, Akihito was too innocent for the underworld.

"She's in the hospital, she's getting worse," Akihito answered, happy that the tension had gone down a notch. The thing was, as much as he despised the man for being a killer, he needed all the support he could get, because he felt he was about to lose his sister and nothing else matter in the world; nothing at all.

"Tell her I said hi," Asami said before walking away, refusing to be taken in by the sadness he saw in those eyes. Akihito had enough to deal with with his sister's condition and he didn't want to add to his misery with his presence unless otherwise stated.

Akihito watched as Asami walked from him, not understanding why it made his chest tighten even further and his heart race. He'd spend so much time convincing himself that Asami was no good for him and now that he saw him in person, it was as if his entire decorum was crumbling with every step the man took away from him. He wanted to reach or call out, but two months of forcefully convincing himself that he was better off without the other man held him back.

His pride was the real enemy.

Asami disappeared around a corner and Akihito sighed while looking at the cauliflower in his hand. He put it among the other groceries he'd bought to cook or juice for his little sister before heading to the cash register.

Asami stood around the corner, looking into the frozen food freezer but not really seeing anything in there.

To the untrained eye he was checking out the stock but Kirishima knew better; his boss's mind was on the younger man he just ran into. He only wondered why Asami didn't tell Akihito what he'd done, it would have patched things up somewhat between them, he was certain. He'd never seen the other man do anything like this before for anybody, proving he had feelings for the younger man a few aisles away.

"Let's go," Asami muttered a moment later, not bothering to get what he wanted. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable being where he was.

Kirishima looked back at Akihito at the cash register while heading out and he knew he was the reason his boss was acting so strange. He was confident though, that sometime in the near future, they will be back together again.

******************************VF********************************

Akihito reached home about a half hour later by taxi and he tiredly put the groceries on the kitchen table. He took out his cell phone and saw five missed calls from Takato and three from Aya, but he promptly deleted them with no intention of returning any of their calls.

He'd bought mostly fresh vegetables so he could blend and make natural vegetable juice for Haruka to help with her immune system, and he set to work in the kitchen with an apron around him by getting out the blender. He plugged the wire into the socket before cutting the vegetables into chunks on a plastic cutting board. He then added a little water to the blender to allow smooth pureeing before using a strainer to get rid of the trash left behind by the vegetables. When he was through, he took a bath and decided to head back to the hospital with the drinks.

About a week ago Haruka was complaining of joint pain and he saw her bleeding through her nose. In a panic he rushed her to the hospital where Dr. Singh ran some test and told him she had a swollen spleen. He explained that the spleen is an organ of the lymphatic and immune system located in the upper left abdomen area.

To put it simply, her immune system had suffered greatly and she would be even more open and vulnerable to diseases. She would have to be kept under observation so she couldn't do anything strenuous while under treatments until she was better.

From what he gathered, Dr. Singh was hoping they wouldn't have to remove her spleen in the near future and he couldn't help breaking down at the news. Takato and Aya came around occasionally to check in on both of them, but he honestly didn't have the will to care too much about others. The fact of the matter was she was his sister and no matter what happens, he never thinks it will ever hurt anybody else as much as it hurt him to see her like that. He'd spend most of his days and nights in the hospital, going home occasional to bathe and get something to eat.

As he pushed Haruka's familiar hospital door open, he took in the sight of her asleep while hooked up to IVs, looking as pale as the white material surrounding her on the bed. If it wasn't for one thing he'd break down once again, but he had to appear strong, if only for her.

Not wanting to wake her, he put the drinks down and slipped back out of the room to find Dr. Singh. He found the man in his office going over reports down the hall.

"Aah, Takaba-san," Dr. Singh greeted with a bow while pointing his finger to empty visitors' chair.

Akihito nodded in greeting before sitting down.

"How can I help you today?" the old man asked after Akihito sat down.

"Why the hell aren't I a match? Test me again to see if that'll help," Akihito ground out while holding his arm out firmly before the other man.

Dr. Singh sighed tiredly before leaning back in his chair, this was why they had counsellors. "I know this is very hard on you Takaba-san, but I'm afraid it just won't work. Unless we find a positive match, we might have to remove your sister's spleen if the swelling doesn't go down. You might think you're helping, but she's more than likely to die if we ignore proper procedures and do what you ask."

Akihito could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want the Doctor to see him, the desperation and hopelessness in his heart, so with a nod he got up and left. He'd never felt so despondent in his entire life, wanting so badly to take his sister's place. She was too young to die.

****************************VF******************************

It's been three days since Asami ran into Akihito, and he wanted to contact him so badly; to break him, mesmerize him and make him his, but decided not to. As a matter of fact, he was glad they weren't on speaking terms right now, because as he stand at the entrance of a run down apartment building on the outskirts of town with his 9mm cocked and ready to fire, Akihito was safe wherever he was; far away from him; out of harm's way.

His target, a small and upcoming gang with no respect for authority was wreaking havoc on his turf, disregarding and disrespecting his principles as if he was a novice afraid of loud mouthed and trigger happy assholes. The leader, a 26yo man by the name Hamao, had killed one of his men last night, and in true American western style, he was going in with guns blazing.

The man had three kids to support and he was helping him to get a degree in Marketing. Such a waste of a good brain.

He'd brought five men along with him, knowing that as much as they were young, they were also sly and he had no intentions of underestimating them because they were kids.

He even knew the mother of one of the members, a 20yo kid with a hole in his heart, which he was about to make twice the size for his insolence.

The old woman made noodles too, which he often ordered on a Friday afternoon just to support her struggling noodle stand business. She would do well to make the food properly, but she was old and he knew her from he was a kid.

Needless to say, the company dogs enjoyed the noodles, he couldn't.

He sent one man forward to scout the place out, and the first gunshot pierced the air, hitting him square in the chest. He watched as the man fell, but then he rolled over a moment later and then crawled outside, probably thankful for the bullet proof vest he was wearing. He had already ordered two men around the back just in case they tried to run, but nothing happened on that end.

"Asami!"

The voice sing songed from inside and Asami growled at the playful way his name was called. Very disrespectful. He looked inside to notice only one man was standing in the middle of the room, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Hamao.

With his gun by his side and his men aiming behind him, he walked up to the rival gang member and looked at him haughtily. "I take it you know why I'm here?"

Hamao smiled, "Of course, you want to kill me."

Asami could smell the trap from a mile away. He aimed his weapon at the man's head.

Of course, bullets started raining from out of nowhere at them and Asami and his men had to duck for cover. They couldn't see where the bullets were coming from, but even Hamao had ducked behind a wall and was firing at them.

Asami growled, they seemed to be surrounded and they were firing at unseen enemy.

The shooting went on for a few minutes with the occasional men getting hit, then suddenly a new burst of bullets came from the doorway and Asami sighed in relief at the knowledge Kirishima had brought even more back up. They were now even.

***************************VF*************************

Dr. Sing quickly walked down the hall to Takaba-san's room, needing to speak urgently with Akihito. He couldn't contain his excitement, they'd found a match for Haruka! He quickly went into the young girl's room, finding her brother fast asleep in a chair with his hands on the bed and his head in his hands. He walked over and touched the young man's shoulder lightly to wake him.

Akihito stirred at the contact; blurrily waking up to the Doctor's excited face.

"We've found a match," the man whispered excitedly and Akihito gasped in shock; that was the best news he'd heard in years. He followed the man out of the room in his excitement so he wouldn't wake his sleeping sister and they walked the short distance to his office so they could speak in private.

"Wait, are you serious?" Akihito asked incredulously before the Doctor even took a seat. He was hoping against all hope.

"I would not joke about such a matter Takaba-san," Dr. Singh answered sternly.

Akihito nodded enthusiastically. "Sorry."

"We did tests on a few donors some days ago and one came back a match for your sister. We'll finally be able to perform the bone marrow transplant she needs to hopefully get rid of the leukemia permanently!"

Akihito smiled with tears in his eyes, feeling like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. He thanked the God's for answering his prayers, feeling eternally grateful to whoever the mystery donor was.

"Who was it? Who's the person that would be saving my little sister's life?" Akihito asked excitedly. He would be eternally indebted to that person, giving them his own heart if they wanted. There were just no words to explain how elated he was.

Dr. Singh held up a hand before reaching inside a file drawer behind him for Haruka's file. When he opened it up, he scrolled to the last page and looked at the name at the bottom.

Akihito listened eagerly for the name of his own savior, the person that would give him and his sister their life back; because as long she was alright, he would be too.

"The name of the donor is….."

And the man scrolled down some more.

"…..Asami …Ryuuichi."

Akihito almost had a heart attack at the mention of that name.

Dr. Singh started to panic at the hypertensive look of shock on the young man's face.

"Takaba-san?" the Doctor shouted when the blonde started to hyperventilate. What the hell was happening to him? He quickly left from around his desk and shook the young man out of his shock, watching as his wide, frightful eyes focused on him after a moment.

Akihito felt like the world was spinning and his heart was clenching. Asami? Of all the people in the entire world, it had to be Asami? It took a moment, with the Doctor's help for him to fall out of his stupor and he quickly ran from the office, leaving the Doctor behind.

'Asami, you asshole. Why do you always make things so complicated?' Akihito asked himself, knowing that everything he'd said and done, it was now up to him to make things right.

Fuck Eiji, he probably deserved it anyways. Who cared about anything else? Thanks to Asami, Haruka would live.

Akihito shakily took out his phone and dialed Asami's number, wanting to thank him personally. He sighed deeply while the phone rang, not sure what he would say to the man. How would he greet him, what would he say?

He was majorly surprised when Kirishima answered the phone with s tern 'Takaba-san'.

"Hi Kirishima-san, where's Asami?"

Akihito was suspicious, nobody ever answered Asami's phone but himself.

"Takaba-san, Asami's doing surgery, he's been shot."

The phone fell from Akihito's hand as a mortified look came over his face and for the second time in ten minutes, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He sagged to the floor in a heap with wide eyes, wondering why he had to lose somebody to gain somebody else.

This was so not fair.

Standing on his shaky legs, Akihito ran out of the hospital to find Asami.

**********************VF*********************

When Akihito ran through the hospital's exit, he really wasn't expecting to see the car waiting to take him away. The driver beckoned to him with a white gloved hand and he jogged over with his breathing heavy from everything that had happened so far. The news that Asami was shot just fucked with head on so many levels it was as if he was about to lose it.

"I've been instructed to escort you to the hospital," the man said before opening the back door and Akihito gratefully slipped inside, happy he didn't have to go finding Asami on his own. When the car pulled up to a generic hospital some time later, he raced to the receptionist, frantically asking for Asami's room number when he heard Kirishima call out his name.

Startled, he ran over to the man and hugged him for dear life, needing to know that Asami would be alright, his sanity depended on it.

Kirishima was stunned when Akihito hugged him. He held the younger man by the shoulders and pried him off his body before looking into his crestfallen face. Good thing they'd changed their blood stained clothes before Takaba-san saw him, they managed to kill everybody from the rival gang.

"Takaba-…."

"Kirishima-san, please tell me he'll be alright," Akihito interrupted with his voice shaky and his bottom lip trembling. What if the worst had already happened? What if he was too late to say goodbye? What if Asami was already gone?

Kirishima understood Akihito's feelings towards the news and his boss, but he really wasn't use to all the mushy stuff and he wished Akihito would stop and compose himself a little better.

"He's pulled through," Kirishima said.

"What, he has?" Akihito asked with the relief evident in his voice; feeling for the second time that night like the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders.

"He made it through the surgery, but nobody can see him for now," Kirishima further informed. "He's in the ICU."

Akihito made a small laugh while the tears ran out his eyes. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Kirishima led the blonde to his boss' floor and the first thing Akihito noticed were the array of men in suits all sitting outside on the wooden bench, some of them sighing or shaking their head in relief as if they'd just gotten the news themselves. There was a police officer drinking a cup of coffee a little way off and Kirishima left him to attend to the man. He didn't know what they talked about, but the policeman nodded and left a moment later with a promise to return the next day. Most of the other men in suits left too and in the end, it was just him, Kirishima and another bulky blonde man he'd spotted a few times before.

He would go back to Haruka in the morning, but for right now, he wanted to stay by the side of the man who'd given him life and a reason to love once again.

*************************VF***********************

Asami hadn't felt so much pain in a very long while. His head and body throbbed painfully and he could hear the sound of the heart monitor machine as the steady beeping engulfed his hearing, sounding like a heavy beating drum to his ears. He could feel the area around the gunshot wound in his shoulder and leg throbbing something fierce, but he was glad he made it through the ordeal.

Damn, Hamao had managed to hit him before he put a bullet into his brain. His upper body and right leg were bandaged pretty tightly, but that was to be expected.

What he didn't expect though, was the mop of blonde hair peeking at him from a head held down beside his bed. He wondered how long Akihito had been there, as a matter of fact, why was he here?

Akihito stirred from his sleep at the slight shifting in the hospital bed. He looked up with blurry eyes to see two pair of golden eyes staring back at him, a look of mild confusion in them.

"Asami?" Akihito asked meekly, wondering if he was still sleeping and if he was in a dream.

"Akihito," Asami muttered weakly and Akihito smiled sadly, if he cried it would have been tears of joy.

Asami groaned in pain when Akihito just up and hugged him, totally disregarding his wounded shoulder by throwing his hands around his upper body.

Akihito quickly pulled back at the hiss that left Asami's lips, mortified that he might have inadvertently put him in more pain than he was already in. With hands firmly by his side and a blush on his face, he offered a meek sorry for what he'd done.

"Don't worry," Asami said. "But why are you here?"

Akihito looked away from Asami at that. "I wanted to thank you personally for helping Haruka, you saved my life along with hers."

Asami chuckled, "how is she?"

"She'll do the transplant at the end of the week, she has to go through intense radiation first to get rid of the old bone marrow cells to make room for the new ones you gave," Akihito answered.

Asami nodded before holding a hand out for Akihito to take. When the blonde put his smaller hands in his he pulled him towards and kissed him tenderly. "We'll be there for her any time she needs us."

"And I'll be there for you any time you need me," Akihito reciprocated with another intense kiss.

"How long have I been out?" Asami asked when they pulled apart.

"Two days," Akihito answered.

Asami didn't see how that was possible, unless the Doctors drugged him to keep him in bed.

"I'm really glad you're alright, Akihito."

"And I'm also happy you're ok, Asami."

Nothing would ever be sorted out in a day, but both men knew that with each other by their sides, they could go through anything life threw at them and came out victorious...and for both men, it was the easiest thing to fall from grace.

 **So this is technically the end, only the epilogue left. Much love to all who've commented or faved, you make it all worth while, tnx guys :-)**


	8. Falling From Grace Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the latest 2 page release about Kirishima looking after Asami. I found it totally hilarious and my fic kinda went in that direction. This is finally the end and all comments/concrit are appreciated, thanks \0/

Inspired by the latest 2 page release about Kirishima looking after Asami. I found it totally hilarious and my fic kinda went in that direction. This is finally the end and all comments/concrit are appreciated, thanks \0/

 _  
Early mornings   
_

Eighteen years old Haruka sat around the polished dinner table in the kitchen of Asami's two story house in Roppongi, the place she and her brother have been living at for the past four years. Two years after she had done her transplant and the cancerous cells had receded; her brother was finally persuaded by Asami to move in with him so they could be better taken care of.

For two whole years Akihito steadfastly refused the many demands Asami made, but for some reason, that day, he changed his mind and now here they were four years later, living comfortably.

Not to mention the perks that came with having your brother sleeping with a rich man who loves him, even if they'd never admit it to each other; not in words anyways.

"Haru-chan, are you daydreaming again?"

The young girl groaned at the voice and the smell of her breakfast.

"Kirishima-san…" she huffed…he always did look manly good in an apron. "Broccoli and cheese soup again?"

Kirishima fixed his glasses on his nose with a chuckle before putting the dish down in front the young teen. "It helps your immune system, respiratory system and anemia, so eat up."

He took a seat beside her just to make sure that she ate at least some of the soup. "Not to mention that beautiful lock of hair you have on your head, you want it to stay healthy, right?"

Haruka pouted before lifting her spoon and taking the first sip of her green freckled soup. If Kirishima didn't try to feed her fruits and vegetables almost everyday for the past four years she might have had a little more tolerance. "Yuck."

But on the flip side, she now had shoulder length blonde hair and even though she didn't like Kirishima's diet regime, she would be the first to admit that it worked. Feeding her salmon, grape and carrots, among a few of his healthy choices had brought her skin back to a natural, healthy glow she never expected. It was as if the burns from the radiation therapy never existed. Because of the man before her, she felt confident about attending High School after Uncle-Asami paid for private tutoring on what she'd missed while sick.

Kirishima chuckled, "It's good for you. This time around don't throw it away when I turn my back, I'll force feed you next time."

Haruka pouted even further while leaning back in the chair and using the spoon to play with the food; Why couldn't she have eggs, toast or even pastry some mornings?

"Because you need to have a balanced diet," Kirishima answered to Haruka's thought, he could tell exactly what she was thinking because its what she always have on her mind in the mornings. She just didn't realize yet how important eating healthy was and he swore not to let her ever fall sick again; she was like the daughter he never had. Right now she looked exceptionally well with her original skin color and average body mass returning, erasing almost all evidence of her earlier sickness.

"I want Aki-nii to take me to school this morning," Haruka said suddenly with a gleam in her hazel eyes.

Kirishima became suspicious. "Why?"

Haruka shrugged, trying to hide her reasons.

Just then there was a loud crash and they both looked up at the ceiling expectantly.

Kirishima looked back at Haruka, "See? Takaba-san is incapacitated at the moment I'm sure, so I will have to take you to school."

He folded his legs and brushed some invisible speck off his apron haughtily because he knew Akihito had a toasters strudel stashed somewhere to give her and he wanted her to know she was not getting out of this one so easily.

Haruka huffed, "I told Asami-Ojisan to stop keeping Aki-nii back in the mornings because you're rarely any fun in the car."

After those words the teen stood and ran for the stairs.

"WAIT, HARUKA-CHAN!" Kirishima shouted before running after her. She was heading straight for Asami's bedroom and he knew his boss didn't want to be disturbed, especially when Akihito was involved.

"Aki-nii!" Haruka shouted before bounding up the stairs and running down the hall to her brother's bedroom. After reaching the polished, wooden door she pounded on it twice before turning around to a very put off Kirishima.

Kirishima didn't even break a sweat from the small exertion of running after the young girl and he glared at her. God, she was so much like her brother it was uncanny. Troublesome. "Haruka…."

With her back planted firmly against the door, Haruka swallowed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Akihito stepped out, making sure to hastily lock said door before glancing at the two before him. He had one hand holding his shirt together, which was partially undone and he seemed to be red all over.

"Haruka, Kirishima, what is it?" Akihito asked expectantly.

"Aki-nii, take me to school," Haruka demanded hastily.

Akihito looked pleadingly to Kirishima before pointing to the door behind him. "Haruka, I can't, I have to…"

Haruka stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "I want you to take me to school…." She grabbed Akihito's hand and started to pull him away. "You'll have the rest of the day with Asami-Ojisan."

Akihito gave in with a sigh, allowing Haruka to pull him down the hall and out the house. How could he ever say no to her? He gave Kirishima strict instructions not to go inside Asami's bedroom before leaving, citing being in the middle of his 'activities'.

Kirishima looked between Akihito, the bedroom door and back to Akihito's retreating back. Did that mean he couldn't iron his boss's underwear this morning? He walked away with a sigh.

******************VF******************

"Aki-nii, where is it?" Haruka asked from the passenger side of the silver Honda her brother was driving. She remembered him demanding a car from Asami so he didn't have to rely on anybody to drive her around when he could. It was his personal car and nobody was allowed to touch it, not even Kirishima.

"Haruka, you know Kirishima will have my head if he knows I'm giving you these things," Akihito said while turning a corner, _not to mention Asami_. He glanced at his little sister to see her pouting, and just like all other times, he gave in. "How much of the broccoli and cheese soup did you drink?"

Haruka was cackling on the inside, she was so spoiled. "A little over half."

"Sure…?" Akihito asked with his eyes still on the road.

"Yes Aki-nii, I'm certain," Haruka drawled lazily.

"Fine, there's one stashed inside the dashboard," Akihito smiled and he watched as his sister squealed before reaching inside said dashboard and taking out a small, plastic wrapped parcel.

In only three bites, Haruka finished the pastry with a heavenly look on her face.

Akihito then pulled up to the school entrance and started the long drive inside. "So, how was it?"

"Perfect! Thank you Aki-nii," Haruka shouted before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The school gates came in to view and Haruka quickly asked, "Aki-nii, can I spend this weekend at Takato-san's place? Ami said she made me a present and she wants to give it to me asap."

Akihito chuckled, "Of course you can, just, don't take a suitcase full of clothes with you this time. It's just two days."

Haruka nodded. Blame Uncle-Asami for buying her cute clothes everyday.

He stopped the car and watched as she bound joyfully up to the main hall and a few girlfriends in her uniform and all he could do was smile; there went his hopes and dreams, ready to get an education and take over the world. Her endless energy made his day all the more brighter, especially when he remembered how weak and frail she was at a time he nearly lost her. But thanks to Asami…

Speaking of which, he did have pressing matters at home to deal with and a smirk crossed his features as he drove away and decided to head back home. He left his lover waiting impatiently for him to get back and to be honest, he could barely wait either.

After turning the car around, Akihito headed out the school gates and down the street; homeward bound.

**************************VF***********************

Akihito made it back up to his and Asami's shared bedroom in record time. He started unbuttoning his shirt from out in the hall and by the time he stood before Asami, who was reclined lazily on the bed half naked, his pants was already half way to the floor.

"Come on, why the hell are you still in your pants?" Akihito frowned before jumping on Asami. He was about to give him a very hungry kiss when he was held at bay by two strong hands.

Asami looked Akihito straight in the eyes. "Did she eat her breakfast?"

"Who?" Akihito asked, forgetting about everything except the awesome sex he was about to have.

Asami frowned.

"Oooooh," Akihito grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah she did."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "You gave her pastry, didn't you?"

"No!" Akihito answered quickly. "You know I want her to be healthy and…stuff."

"Liar," Asami muttered before pinning the younger under him and smothering him with a passionate kiss and a bite.

Akihito yelped, he knew he was in deep shit.

 _  
Listless Sundays   
_

Haruka sat beside Kirishima on a wooden bench on the beach, licking a double fudge cone while they both watched Akihito try to get Asami to go into the water, for which the man steadfastly refused.

It was the way Asami stood grounded to the spot with his foot in the sand, an impassive look on his face and his arms crossed while Akihito animatedly tried to pull him towards the water while wearing a striped swim trunks only.

She took in the droplet of water running down her brother's bare chest and the way he would run around Asami like a wet fowl, looking and pointing back and for the between Asami and the water.

The teen felt a trace of melted ice cream covering her fingers and she licked it off before returning her gaze to her frustrated brother. Everybody knew that Asami was a very hard nut to crack once he made up his mind.

She had to put a lock of blonde hair behind her ears before looking at Kirishima, who was dressed down for the warm breeze in the early summer before asking, "How long do you think he'll last?"

Kirishima looked mechanically at his watch before answering, "I give Asami-sama five minutes, tops."

"I give him three," Haruka snickered. Only her big brother was oblivious to the effect he had on the older man.

It took exactly four minutes and twenty two seconds for Asami to throw a struggling and bewildered Akihito over his shoulder and walk off with him.

It was times like these both Kirishima and Haruka were happy they reserved rooms on different floors of their vacation hotel.

*******************VF*******************

 _  
Cheaters sometimes win   
_

"Asami-Ojisan, that wasn't very nice of you," Haruka said with a scowl on her face. The man had bought the utility station after owning all the railroads and most of the streets, she wondered why she was never able to beat the man at the game of Monopoly. Only once in the six months they've been playing have she ever come close to winning.

It took a while for Asami to get use to the title of Ojisan, but he managed it eventually. "Look at it this way," he started, "I can't let you beat me at my own game."

Haruka looked at the man while thinking about it, then she smirked. "Fine, if that's the way you want it."

She threw the dice and landed on a pair of six, which in the end, caused her to land on Asami's hotel developed Boardwalk, costing her a whopping two thousand dollars rent in Monopoly figures.

Asami gave the teen a smug look.

"You'll forfeit the game and hand all your property over to me," Haruka said after leaning back comfortably in her chair.

Asami rose one eyebrow at the demand, "And I'll do that because?"

Haruka sighed dramatically, "Because if you don't, I'll tell Aki-nii all about your secret addiction down in the basement."

Asami's eyes widened a fraction before he threw all his money down, "You win."

With a smirk on her face Haruka took all of Asami's assets and the money he left on the table.

"You're a shrewd and nosy business woman," Asami muttered.

"I learned from the best and it runs in the family," she smiled. "Besides, don't try to beat me at my own game."

Asami frowned.

She laughed before walking away.

********************VF*******************

 _  
Back to Basics: Why Takato left Akihito   
_

"Akihito…." Asami growled.

"Haruka isn't here, so hurry and let's do it," Akihito mumbled while fumbling with Asami's belt buckle.

They were both on the living room couch and Asami had been practicing to be so careful around the house because of Haruka it had become second nature. He was reading the paper, but Akihito had tossed it away before jumping him.

"Just a quickie Asami, we'll be done before you know it," Akihito said before covering Asami's lips with his and stroking his hardening member he had managed to expose with little resistance. He pulled the man's pants off before dropping his own.

"Come on, remember when we use to be spontaneous? You fucked me on the kitchen count…."

Asami quickly covered Akihito's mouth with one hand. "Shhhh, if Kirishima hears you nobody will be able to use the kitchen until he redecorates it."

Akihito nodded in acquiescence. "Right," he muttered after Asami lowered his hand, because nobody was a neat freak like Kirishima, not even Asami himself.

Asami wasn't really surprised when Akihito flung himself at him with a kiss, causing him to recline in the couch while his lover straddled his waist. The thing was, when Akihito was in the mood, it didn't matter if he was in the middle of a gun fight, he would find him and fuck like there's no tomorrow. And to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. Pity he wasn't like that everyday. He grabbed the back of Akihito's head and pulled it to the side so he could suck and leave hickeys on the smooth creamy neck. Akihito moaned while fondling him and he felt it down to his core.

He was extremely hard.

Akihito grabbed the side of the couch beside Asami's head and looked deep into his lover's eyes with all the lust and hunger he was feeling. "Where's the lube?"

Asami quickly pushed two fingers into Akihito's mouth and he immediately began sucking and salivating on them lustfully.

"Right here," Asami muttered before reaching behind Akihito and pushing one of his coated fingers inside his entrance.

Akihito arched his back and hissed in pleasure at the familiar intrusion. He kissed his lover passionately while Asami held him around his lower back with one hand while the other worked him.

"Asami…." Akihito moaned in a low, guttural voice, making his lover know he was ready.

Asami could never get enough of how much just the sight of Akihito could fulfill his wildest dreams. Touching him, kissing him….even loving him was enough to keep him feeling a level of euphoria like no other; it was like he felt complete knowing the other was his. He held himself in hand and guided it to his lover's entrance, feeling Akihito slowly lower himself until he took him to the hilt.

Akihito arched his back and moaned, taking a moment to adjust to the large size before slowly starting to move himself up and down. His eyes were slitted as he rode Asami, looking deep into his eyes while he impaled himself over and over again on the man's shaft. After a moment he laced the fingers of both hands with Asami's before pinning the older man's hands to the couch and riding him for all he was worth. He could barely keep his voice down when Asami stuck his tongue out and proceeded to lick his nipples, nibbling and biting them until he felt about ready to burst.

Asami enjoyed the way Akihito would move at his own pace, making him do all the work. He relaxed and let Akihito bring them immense pleasure with the way he moved undulated with his smooth, unmarred skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. He could feel his balls rubbing against his pelvis with each thrust, and he really wanted to fondle them but Akihito kept his hands firmly planted on the couch beside his head.

"Akihito…"

The blonde had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, so it was like wading through a thick fog of pleasure when his lover's voice reached his ears. He kissed him hungrily once again before leaving his own hickey on Asami's neck.

In response Akihito received a hard slap to his ass cheek.

"Fuck!" the blonde cried out, loving the way the pain of the hit mixed with the pleasure of the sex. His hardened shaft sometimes hit against Asami's own stomach, making a loud smack with the precome he was dripping.

Asami smacked that ass one more time, loving the way Akihito jumped before glaring at him.

"Move your ass," Asami ground out before grabbing Akihito around the waist and slamming him down on his dick.

Akihito felt the first slam deep down his belly bottom and he groaned at the feel. Then Asami did it again and again and again until he was too weak to move.

"Shit…" he groaned when Asami stopped before collapsing with his head resting on the man's shoulder and his breathing ragged. "…you really know how to fuck."

Asami smirked, "Of course."

Akihito only felt when he was suddenly flipped so he was on his back with Asami between his legs. He looked up at his lover with lust filled eyes, "I'll come if you fuck me like this."

"That's the point," Asami answered before pushing his lover's knees up to his chest.

Akihito bit his bottom lip when Asami pushed back in, thrusting harshly and hitting his prostate, then he grabbed his hardened shaft and pumped in tandem. He braced himself with one hand over his head on the couch and the other on his stomach. And when he was ready to fuck him to death, he almost died.

Almost died of pleasure, of course. Asami brought his head up and forced him to watch him thrust in and out of him. Grant you he couldn't see everything, but the sight of Asami's length, so big, opening him up wide was enough to have him almost spasming with his release.

"I'm coming…." Akihito gasped in ecstasy. He could feel the tension of his oncoming release coiling inside him and it was too much to bear. Asami grabbed his length and pumped him while he tweaked a nipple and right when he came, he felt like he blew a blood vessel.

Asami wasn't too far behind and he slammed his way home before filling his lover with his seed. He groaned before collapsing on top of the blonde, breathing hard while he admitted he ached in some places.

When the stars died down behind Akihito's eyes, he opened them and blinked. "That was fucking amazing…"

Asami chuckled. "That really was a quickie."

They were both covered in sweat and Akihito in his own come.

"Care to continue upstairs?" Akihito asked suddenly.

Asami did nothing more than to pick his lover up bridal style and make his way up to the bedroom with him.

Sometimes, satisfying his Akihito was the hardest and most rewarding task of all.

**********************VF*********************

A few minutes after both men left for the bedroom, Kirishima tip toed from around the corner with a bottle of disinfectant spray and a cleaning clothe in hand. That kitchen will be sanitized from top to bottom next.

*********************VF*******************

 _  
The bird and the bees   
_

Haruka sat before both Akihito and Asami-Ojisan, wondering why they had called her down from her room. Her big brother looked uneasy while Asami looked impassive.

"Haru-chan…." Akihito chuckled nervously, not sure how to begin. He never imagined he would be doing this, but it had to be done because she was his little sister and he loved her. "You see…..um…."

"Haruka, are you having sex?" Asami asked suddenly, almost in a bored tone. He didn't see the need to cut corners, she was eighteen years old.

Akihito's jaw dropped while he turned wide hazel eyes at his lover. How could he just come out with it like that?

"No," Haruka answered just as bored and Akihito gaped at her next.

"When you start use protection."

"Asami!" Akihito shouted in a shocked voice. What was this man teaching his innocent and sweet little sister?

Both Haruka and Asami looked to Akihito with one eyebrow raised.

"Aki-nii, you look like a fish out of water," Haruka snickered.

Asami ignored Akihito, since he obviously wasn't up for the job and turned his gaze back to Haruka. "You have the option of male or female condoms."

"Asami!" Akihito wailed once again, not believing what he was hearing. "You shouldn't be telling her about condoms! Dissuade her from having sex!"

Haruka folded her arms and glared at her brother, what kind of nonsense was he talking about?

"Tell her to not have sex? Are you running a fever?" Asami asked incredulously. "She can always start and not tell us, and without the proper facts she might get pregnant, STDs or worse."

Akihito looked between the two worriedly, but frankly, Asami had a point. That still didn't mean he had to like what he was telling his sister, it was like his blessings for her to start. Just the mental image of some guy between her legs made him want to gag.

He blanched.

Asami passed his lover a glass of water.

"Look…" Akihito directed at the teen. "Just wait until you're of legal age, ok? Don't want you to drop out of school or become stressed or anything like that."

Haruka nodded her head. "Fair enough."

Akihito started to drink from the glass while Haruka turned her focus back to the other man. "So, Asami-Ojisan, have any brand in mind?"

"Wet and Wild is a good brand…."

All conversation was interrupted by Akihito choking on the water that was going down his throat at that moment. He started a coughing fit and the other two just looked at him in bewilderment.

"I think Aki-nii is the one that needs the lesson," Haruka muttered while watching her brother hit his own chest to try and alleviate the coughing.

"I agree," Asami conceded. "I'll start teaching him right now."

Haruka smiled as Asami dragged her still coughing brother away by the arm. Those two were hilarious.

 **The End!**

 **Much love to all who've commented or faved, you make it all worth while, tnx guys :-)**


End file.
